Choque de Mundos
by Ari-nee
Summary: Y ambos sabían que por más obstáculos que él camino les pusiera enfrente, por más guerras que tuvieran que enfrentar, solo por ver felices a las personas que amaban harían lo que fuera para conseguir el triunfo; porque ellos dos habían encontrado lo que era tener una familia llena de amor, y lo supieron desde el día en el que sin querer sus mundos chocaron por completo.
**Oh por la chucha que los exámenes los proyectos y los trabajos me tenían por completo ocupada, pero finalmente pude acabar este fic que va dedicado con todo mi amor gay para Riko Tan. La dinámica esta vez era hacer un fic debido a las peticiones de la persona que nos tocó, y pues yo escogí el de la idea mediavalesca(?) para hacer felices a todos :v**

 **Espero les guste. El fic pertenece a la convocatoria al grupo de facebook Aomine x Kagami [español]**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya siempre había considerado que ser el escudero del príncipe del reino de Tōō era algo _difícil_. Si tuviera la posibilidad de cambiarse hasta al trabajo de cocinero lo haría, pero también debía aceptar que pasar tiempo con su amigo de la infancia y también primer amor, quien a su vez era el mismo heredero, era agradable.

Claro que a veces, Kuroko se consideraba más el cuidador del muchacho que su propio escudero. Sabía que el príncipe Aomine Daiki era de carácter difícil, pero no había nada que él no pudiera solucionar cuando se tratara de este. Aunque este siempre se metiera en problemas, Tetsuya sabía cómo solucionarlos, o la mayoría de estos.

El sol ya estaba comenzando a salir por el horizonte, y de la misma manera, el chico de cabellos y ojos celestes como el cielo y piel pálida, estaba caminando por el gran castillo para ir a tocar la puerta del príncipe, y así despertarlo para que pudiera comenzar con sus labores. Sabía que este era demasiado perezoso para siquiera levantarse por su cuenta, por lo que no le quedaba de otra.

– Príncipe Aomine-kun, es hora de levantarse – Kuroko tocó la puerta dos veces antes de entrar a la gran habitación sin siquiera esperar el permiso del chico. En la cama, se veía claramente aquella silueta humana que se fundía con aquellas sábanas. Escuchó el quejido ajeno, por lo que abrió las cortinas para que los rayos del sol iluminaran el oscuro sitio.

– Tch. Tetsu, siempre me fastidias desde que amanece, ¿Cuándo será el día que pueda dormir tranquilo? – Se quejó aquella voz ronca que se escuchaba al despertarse.

Los orbes celestes del escudero divagaron hasta el cuerpo bien formado del príncipe debido a sus actividades, ya que a este le gustaba dormir sin mucha ropa. Suspiró silenciosamente, y esperó que el chico moreno estuviera aun medio dormido para que no notara el color carmín de sus mejillas.

– Aomine-kun, sabes que siempre debes cumplir tus deberes; eres el futuro rey, por no decir que el hijo único, si algo te pasara el trono se quedaría sin heredero – La siempre impasible voz del Tetsuya se escuchó en el lugar. Aomine siguió renegando en voz baja, pero del mismo modo también prosiguió a ponerse la ropa para entrenar.

La rutina era la misma, Aomine se vestía apropiadamente para practicar un poco con la espada y algunos deberes que usualmente solo un caballero haría, también se encargaba de asistir al menos a unas cuantas clases de escritura, y pintura, ya que el resto de las ciencias se le hacían demasiado aburridas siquiera para aprender algo.

Kuroko era quien siempre se mantenía a su lado, ayudándolo en lo que podía y también siendo compañía para aquel moreno. No había nada que ambos hicieran sin que el otro estuviera a un lado, y el día de hoy, ese era precisamente el problema. Tetsuya, como no tenía un título real, podía ir al pueblo y hacer alguna que otra cosa, pero si no lo hacía, era porque Aomine insistiría en ir con él.

Pero hoy tenía que ir al pueblo porque un amigo suyo a quien no veía desde hace años, por fin había regresado; le mandó una carta hace unos cuantos días y según decía hoy era el día en el que por fin vendría, además que según decía la carta, traía consigo a otro muchacho que se había convertido en su hermano cuando estaba fuera de Tōō.

Aomine ya estaba vestido con ropa cómoda y flexible para entrenar; prefería hacerlo sin la armadura, ya que esta le aumentaba como casi 50 kilogramos más a su peso normal, además de que no era muy cómodo moverse con ella. Se vio en el espejo después de lavarse la cara con un poco de agua de un traste. Incluso parecía un plebeyo.

– Listo Tetsu, vámonos – La voz ronca del joven de 20 años se dejó escuchar mientras se estiraba conforme caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación, Kuroko le siguió detrás sin perderse uno solo de sus movimientos mientras iban hacia el exterior donde el peliazul acostumbraba a entrenar.

– Ah sí, hoy no podré estar contigo en el entrenamiento Aomine-kun – La voz del menor salió sin sentimiento realmente, pues estaba tratando de ocultar que se iría del castillo. Sabía que el sueño de Daiki era por fin salir al pueblo aunque sea solo una vez, y dado que la gente no sabía la verdadera apariencia del príncipe tal vez podría hacerlo.

Pero Kuroko, no quería eso.

– ¿Por qué no? – Se atrevió en preguntar el de piel morena, un poco extrañado del por qué su _sombra_ no lo acompañaría ese día. Miró profundamente los orbes celestes de su escudero y se encontró con algo ahí, que le explicó muchas cosas; sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio.

– Es que, Mayuzumi-san necesita ayuda en unas cosas – Explicó el de cabellera color cielo, mientras hacia una reverencia para disculparse. Aomine le miraba con señal de no tragarse de todo aquella _mentira_ , pero dado que conocía bastante bien a Tetsuya, solo pudo sonreír falsamente mientras le revolvía las hebras del cabello al otro.

– Está bien, solo no te tardes – Le dijo, recibiendo un asentimiento de Kuroko, a la vez que se daba la vuelta para caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo y desaparecer de la vista del moreno. Daiki esperó unos cuantos segundos más ahí parado, hasta que supuso que era suficiente y con pasos lentos y sin hacer ruido, comenzó a seguir al menor.

Y mientras el peliceleste suspiraba de alivio por librarse del curioso príncipe, este sonreía ampliamente siguiendo en silencio los pasos del escudero que se dirigían hacia la puerta que dividía el castillo del pueblo.

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya era hijo de una curandera que había salido a sus 17 años de su tierra natal para irse con aquellos brebajes y pociones de su madre para venderlos fuera al mejor postor. En el camino, se encontró con un niño pelirrojo más pequeño que él, de unos apenas 12 años que había quedado huérfano y se encontraba huyendo de unos hombres que querían que pagara una deuda que su padre no terminó de pagar antes de morir.

Himuro y su buen corazón hicieron acto de presencia en ese momento, y se vio obligado a darle una segunda oportunidad de vida a ese chiquillo, ocultándolo de aquellos malos hombres mientras huían del reino de Seirin lo más pronto posible. Con la compañía del pelirrojo, todo fue mucho mejor que antes, y luego de unos días, decidió que aquel pequeño niño sería su hermano menor.

Ahora, con sus 23 años cumplidos, estaba regresando al reino de Tōō para encontrarse de nuevo con su madre y presentarle al niño que se había convertido en un bello joven de 18 años como su hermano, puesto que ya le había hablado de él gracias a algunas cartas pasadas, y su madre se notaba en los escritos muy emocionada de conocer a su segundo _hijo_.

Él también estaba alegre no solo de ver a su progenitora, sino de también encontrarse con cierto chico de cabellera celeste que había sido su amigo cuando eran niños, aun cuando este tuviera muchas cosas que hacer por el príncipe del reino, de quien se veía estaba enamorado. Le extrañaba y mucho, y no esperaba el momento para presentarle a su hermano a aquel joven con cualidades muy especiales.

– Taiga, hoy quiero que conozcas a una persona con la que yo jugaba cuando era un niño, su nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya – Tatsuya habló con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermano con su único ojo visible, ya que el otro lo tenía cubierto por un largo y grueso mechón de pelo. El pelirrojo sentado a su lado en la carreta le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¿Un amigo de Tatsuya-nii? Será divertido conocerlo – Taiga desvió la vista de aquel orbe grisáceo para posar los suyos rojo escarlata en el cielo azul con algunas pocas nubes – ¿De dónde lo conoces? – Preguntó curioso obteniendo un gesto pensativo de su hermano antes de que este hablara.

– De hace muchos años, cuando yo tenía 8 años, y él apenas cumplía los 7. Solíamos jugar en el pueblo durante muchas horas hasta que él tenía que volver al castillo porque el príncipe era un caprichoso que lloraba cuando él no se encontraba con él – El pelirrojo le miró sorprendido por esta última frase.

– ¿El príncipe? – Cuestionó confundido.

– Es que, Tetsuya sería su escudero cuando fuera mayor, pero siempre ha tenido la mentalidad de un bebé. Ambos siempre estaban juntos así que a veces Tetsuya no jugaba conmigo, pero bueno, así es el trabajo – Le explicó el pelinegro mientras seguía guiando al caballo hacia delante, notando no muy lejos el pueblo de Tōō – Aunque, yo creo que solo está muy enamorado de él.

– ¿Pero que tu amigo no era hombre? – Himuro asintió ante esa pregunta, dejando aún más sorprendido y perplejo a Taiga – ¿Cómo podría estar enamorado del príncipe? No es algo común, ambos son hombres – Discutió su punto de vista mientras veía el camino del frente. Algo en esa rara plática le tenía incómodo.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? – Volvió a preguntar Tatsuya, puesto que sabía que el tema del amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo era rechazado por la mayoría de las personas del mundo. Y aunque él no fuera alguien que sintiera atracción por sus semejantes, entendía que en el amor y en el corazón no se manda.

– No, no hay nada de malo, es solo que… nunca había escuchado algo así, aunque supongo que si ambos se quieren no hay problema ¿No? – El menor dejó de mostrarse tan tenso pero seguía algo reservado con el tema. Y Himuro lo entendía puesto que era la primera vez en los 18 años de Taiga que se encontraba con una situación así.

– El problema, es que según me ha escrito, el príncipe no tiene esa clase de sentimientos hacia él – Respondió tranquilamente haciendo que la mente de su hermano quedara más confundida que al principio – Es un amor no correspondido, y suponiendo que él es un simple plebeyo y el otro un príncipe, más contando el hecho de que son hombres, se ha dado por vencido.

– Que tontería, rendirse es de cobardes – Comentó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño. Es cierto que recién se enteraba de que existían hombres que gustaran de hombres pero, hasta para él rendirse en algo era una cosa que solo los más débiles hacían – Sí lo ama debería esforzarse más, no darse por vencido.

– Pero es su decisión Taiga, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – Defendió el mayor – Ahora quiero que cuando lo conozcas no digas ninguna de estas cosas, lo que menos quiero es que se sienta incómodo con tu presencia, bastante ha de ser para él salir del castillo sin que el príncipe le esté siguiendo – Habló recibiendo la mirada carmesí sobre él.

– Prometo no decir nada de eso – Prometió el joven de 18 años, sonriéndole a su hermano mayor mientras este hacia que el caballo fuese más rápido, ya que finalmente estaban en las afueras del pueblo del reino de Tōō. Taiga sonrió mientras tarareaba feliz alguna canción mientras intentaba esperar el momento en el cual por fin conocería a su nueva madre.

" _Al fin, estoy en casa"._ Fueron las palabras que resonaron en la mente de Himuro mientras guiaba al caballo hacia donde recordaba se encontraba la casa de su madre.

* * *

" _Así que necesitabas ayudar a Mayuzumi en algo ¿No Tetsu?, entonces qué carajos haces en el pueblo y porque no me dijiste que vendrías. Si sabes que mi único deseo es por fin conocer el reino, pero no lo podía cumplir porque siempre te me estabas pegado como mosca evitándome escapar. ¡Maldito traidor! Menos mal te conozco lo suficiente para saber que me mentías en algo"._

Aomine Daiki caminaba detrás de su sombra, procurando no perderla de vista y que este no le viera. Sabía que Tetsuya tenía tan poca presencia que de un momento a otro desaparecía entre la gente, y eso es lo que estaba tratando de evitar. Por suerte aquel cabello celeste brillante era algo que no desaparecía tan fácilmente si le prestabas atención, aunque la altura de su escudero no era de mucha ayuda.

Tuvo suerte de que su ropa se camuflara tan bien con la de los demás plebeyos, además de que no tenía que ocultarse de nadie –salvo de Kuroko– porque en realidad nadie sabía cómo era él en realmente. Es decir, el pueblo sabía que había un príncipe que heredaría el trono más adelante, pero no tenían ni idea de su apariencia porque nunca se había mostrado ante nadie fuera del castillo. Mientras no dijera su nombre, todo bien.

Quiso seguir a Tetsu pero la imagen del pueblo le desviaba de su prioridad, siempre quiso estar fuera del castillo porque su madre le había dicho antes de morir que el pueblo era un lugar maravilloso donde las personas estaban tranquilas y felices, ahora podía ver que eso era falso, pues el lugar estaba sucio y la gente no tenía pinta de ser feliz. Había desdicha en cada rincón.

Solo había dos explicaciones posibles, o la imagen que le formuló su cabeza gracias a las palabras de su madre eran mentira, o su padre había mal administrado el oro bebiendo y mal gastando el del reino haciendo al pueblo quedar como está. Y como su madre no era una mentirosa, suponía que debía ser lo segundo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había perdido a Kuroko. Abruptamente su detuvo quedándose ahí parado, mientras intentaba calmarse respirando profundamente. No importara lo que hiciera, el peliceleste siempre encontraba alguna u otra forma de escaparse de su vista. Se talló los ojos con una mano antes de comenzar a caminar.

Estuvo vagando por ahí siendo cuidadoso de no encontrarse a su escudero, pero la verdad era que cada lugar del pueblo era aún peor. Había visto alguna que otra taberna donde en sus afueran había peleas, también algunas mujeres que _ofrecían sus servicios_ a los hombres por una cantidad considerable de oro, incluso había ladrones y estafadores que lo hacían para su propio beneficio. Tan distraído estaba que no se percató cuando chocó con alguien.

– Cuidado idiota– Dijo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había golpeado a una persona hasta tal punto de haberlo hecho caer al suelo – ¿Qué descuidado? Ven, déjame ayudarte – Se ofreció estirando la mano en espera de que el otro lo tomara. Daiki pudo ver que se trataba de un chico, de cabellera rojiza, y cuando este levantó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con aquellos color sangre, sintió su cuerpo vibrar.

– Muchas gracias, pero tú eres el idiota que estaba a medio camino – Agradeció el desconocido, mientras fruncía el ceño, tirando un poco de su mano puesto que seguía tomada junto con la del príncipe – Este, puedes soltarme ya – Habló haciendo reaccionar al moreno quien al final le soltó sintiéndose algo abochornado, pero es que esos ojos carmesí le habían hecho perderse de este mundo.

– Lo lamento, no me fijé y terminé por chocar contigo y tirarte al suelo – Se disculpó esta vez correctamente mientras se rascaba la nuca intentando explicarse bien. Esto de pedir disculpas no se le daba bien para nada. ¿Dónde estaba Tetsu cuando sí le necesitaba? Seguro por ahí andando como si nada.

– Está bien, ya pasó – Le dijo como restándole importancia. El joven pelirrojo dejó de fruncir el ceño para darle una sonrisa mientras hacía ademán de volver a caminar para dirigirse a donde sea que iba antes de que Daiki le chocara y tirara al suelo, pero antes de eso, el mismo moreno le dejó sin poder irse pues le había tomado de una mano. El desconocido se tensó de inmediato pero Aomine intentó calmarlo con sus palabras.

– De nuevo lo siento, es solo que quería saber tu nombre – Pidió con un gesto algo _superior_ mirando profundamente con aquellos ojos azules a los rojos del contrario. Este le miró incómodo y con las cejas curveadas señal de que estaba comenzando a cabrearse, tratando de pensar si estaba bien decirle su nombre a aquel chico desconocido o huir lo más rápido que sus piernas podían para encontrar a su hermano.

– Kagami Taiga – Dijo por fin, ya no tenía sentido callar, ahora solo esperaba que aquel chico le soltara para ir a encontrar a su hermano que seguramente ya debía estar con aquel amigo suyo de la infancia. Sin embargo, el otro no le soltó, si no que hizo una reverencia aun con sus manos unidas. Este lugar era raro, y más aquel tipo.

– Un placer conocerte, Kagami. Mi nombre es… – Calló un momento mientras pensaba si decir su verdadero nombre o inventar otro. Al final optó por decir el verdadero, pero lo dijo muy bajó y en el oído del pelirrojo con la esperanza de que nadie más que este le oyera – Aomine Daiki – El peliazul esperó alguna reacción exagerada pero solo se encontró con un rostro confuso y el ceño fruncido.

– Bueno Aomine, también fue un gusto en conocerte pero ya debo irme – Dijo soltándose de golpe de la mano del moreno mientras retomaba su andar alejándose a pasos rápidos de aquel hombre que era por demás extraño. Diablos que eso había sido incómodo y tenía la esperanza de no volver a ver a ese chico, nunca.

Oh bueno, tal vez Kagami en alguna parte en lo más profundo de su ser quería volver a ver esos ojos zafiro pronto.

Por su parte Daiki solo veía como la figura de aquel pelirrojo se perdía entre la multitud de gente que pasaba. Suspiró mientras volvía sobre sus pasos con dirección al castillo, recibiendo algunas miradas de algunas jóvenes del pueblo. Él sabía que era apuesto y todo eso, pero su mente estaba demasiado concentrada en aquellos ojos fieros color rojo como para pensar siquiera en alguna de esas chicas.

Y Aomine sabía que, tenía que encontrar una forma de volver a ver esos ojos intensos color carmesí, sí o sí.

* * *

Cuando Tatsuya por fin llegó a la casa de su madre, la encontró tal y como siempre había estado incluso antes de que se fuera. Dejó la carreta en un lado mientras le indicaba a su hermano que le siguiera. Tocó un par de veces la entrada de la casa y de inmediato una figura femenina salió de esta para abrazarse con fuerza al pelinegro.

– ¡Tatsuya! ¡Por dios, mira que grande estás! ¡La última vez que te vi apenas y me alcanzabas! – La mujer de cabellos rubios abrazó y besó toda la cara de su hijo mientras le veía con amor y una cálida sonrisa. Himuro también le devolvía los gestos pues también la había extrañado mucho. De inmediato recordó que había alguien más.

– Mamá, este es el chico del que te hablé, mi hermano – Explicó mientras se separaba de ella para ponerse a un lado del pelirrojo que estaba muy incómodo con las presentaciones. Los ojos verdes de la fémina ocultos detrás de un raro artefacto de cristal veían curiosos a aquel chico que su hijo le presentaba con una sonrisa.

– Mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es Kagami Taiga y tengo 18 años – Se presentó lo más educadamente posible que pudo, haciendo una reverencia. Enserio que el pelirrojo esperaba caerle bien a aquella dama. La mujer le vio un rato en silencio hasta que después estalló en sonoras carcajadas provocando que los ojos rojos le miraran de nuevo.

– ¡Venga chico, no seas tímido! ¿Señora? ¡Aun no estoy en mis años de oro, muchacho! ¡Ven aquí hijo y dale un abrazo a tu madre! – La rubia estiró lo más que pudo los brazos animando a Kagami para que la abrazara; este estaba dudando pero con aquella cálida sonrisa no pudo hacer nada. La abrazó con fuerza mientras escondía la cara en su hombro y algunas lágrimas caían manchando la ropa de la mujer.

Su nueva madre le acariciaba la espalda lentamente, intentando reconfortarlo. Aquella fémina ya sabía la historia de cómo su hijo pelinegro había encontrado a Taiga, y no pudo evitar enternecerse con ello. Tener doce años y haber perdido ya a ambos padres debió ser duro para él, además de que era un simple plebeyo que tenía que arreglárselas por su cuenta. Contando el hecho de aquellos tipos que querían dañarlo, debió ser difícil.

– Ya cariño, todo está bien. A partir de hoy no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, palabra de tu madre. Ahora deja de llorar por favor, que me parte el alma que llores – Reconfortó la rubia mientras despegaba a Kagami de su cuerpo notando como este tenía un poco rojos los ojos y también la nariz. Le acaricio una mejilla con suma delicadeza mientras le besaba la frente – Mi nombre es Alexandra García, pero llámame Mamá.

– Gracias… Mamá… – Agradeció el pelirrojo, pues ya hacía un muy largo tiempo desde que había usado esa palabra. Tatsuya miraba la escena y no pudo evitar que su interior estuviera rebosando de alegría. Se alegraba de que tanto su madre como su hermano se hubieran aceptado el uno al otro. Se alegraba de su _familia_.

– Taiga, ¿Te gustaría darle una vuelta al pueblo? – La voz de Himuro atrajo la atención del mencionado quien le miraba con aquellos orbes rubí. El pelinegro lo hacía con la intención de que su hermano menor se distrajera mientras esperaban por su amigo; además de que aún tenía cosas que hablar con su madre, pero necesitaba privacidad.

– Supongo que… está bien – Aceptó mientras se despedía de su nueva madre con un gesto de mano. Al darse la vuelta apretó el hombro de su hermano mayor mientras le susurraba un gracias del más puro sentimiento e inocencia. Tatsuya le vio alejarse mientras miraba curioso cualquier cosa del pueblo.

– Hiciste bien en traerlo contigo, no sé qué hubiera pasado si le dejabas a su suerte – La voz de Alexandra interrumpió en las pensamientos del pelinegro, quien volvió la mirada para encontrarse con su madre que aún seguía mirando el cuerpo del pelirrojo avanzar cada vez más lejos – Pude sentir como su alma entraba en completa paz cuando le dije que sería su madre y él mi hijo.

– Sí, lleva un tiempo preguntándose si te caería bien o no. Cada noche se atormentaba con esa pregunta. Aunque bueno, creo que ahora ya sabe la respuesta – Comentó el muchacho mientras caminaba con dirección a su carreta para comenzar a bajar las cosas que estaban ahí y ponerlas en el interior de la casa – Ahora lo que quiero, es hablar contigo de cómo me fue estos años.

– Pensé que nunca lo mencionarías, ya quiero saber qué tal vamos con el dinero. Ahora que tenemos un nuevo integrante en la familia será necesario para cuidar de él. Después de todo, ahora es mi bebé – Habló con orgullo la rubia mientras seguía a su hijo de sangre al interior de la humilde casa, ayudándolo en lo que podía.

– Bueno, supongo que… habrá que empezar desde el comienzo, cuando decidí salir de Tōō después de la muerte de mi Padre – Y con eso, Tatsuya se sentó en una de las sillas mientras su madre lo hacía en la del frente. Prosiguió a contarle todo lo que recordaba en esos 6 años que estuvo fuera, sin omitir ningún detalle, mientras esperaba ansioso que aquel chico peliceleste apareciera en el lugar.

* * *

Kuroko estaba ya por llegar a donde se suponía recordaba que estaba la casa de su antiguo amigo. Como tiene muy poco presencia, estuvo chocando con gente la mayoría del camino –o más bien la gente chocaba con él al no verlo– hasta que por fin ubicó la mediana casa de piedras donde recordaba jugar cuando era un chiquillo de siete años.

Recordaba que siempre le tuvo miedo a la madre de su amigo, Alexandra, pues este le había confiado uno de sus secretos más importantes de toda la vida. Alexandra no era solo una curandera, sino también una mujer que practicaba un poco la magia blanca para ayudar a las personas y preparar pociones curativas. Aunque la magia fuera _buena_ , no le quitó el miedo.

La razón de esto era que, anteriormente, la madre de Alexandra era una bruja en todo el sentido de la palabra. O más bien, una hechicera, ya que no usaba sus poderes para el mal y solamente se encargaba de ayudar a las personas. Pero la gente era envidiosa y temerosa, así que cuando supieron de su magia, el rey la mandó a atrapar para después ejecutarla enfrente de todo el pueblo.

Alexandra, para entonces una chica joven, se ocultó con una capa y se aseguró que nadie la viera. Huyo de Tōō un tiempo para luego volver con un guapo hombre que se había convertido en su esposo. Tiempo después tuvieron un hijo, su primogénito y único, Himuro Tatsuya. Para entonces Alexandra ya se había hecho una curandera y su esposo un caballero real.

Vivieron diecisiete años felices juntos y con el pequeño Tatsuya, quien se había encontrado con él mientras jugaba en el pueblo y le había invitado a ser amigos. Solo que, después de tanto tiempo, hubo una batalla donde todos los caballeros del reino tuvieron que asistir a defender a su rey. Y después de esa guerra, el padre de Tatsuya jamás volvió.

Con todo eso, el pelinegro de diecisiete años decidió que era hora de dejar de ser una carga para su madre, y emprender un viaje de negocios fuera del reino para vender los brebajes y pociones a buena cantidad de oro. Prometiendo que regresaría en unos seis años con todo el dinero que había juntado, para ver a su madre de nuevo.

O esa era la historia que Kuroko se sabía ya que la rubia y el mismo Himuro se la habían contado. Claro que eso no quitaba el hecho de que se seguía sintiendo incómodo con García debido a que temía que esta tuviera alguna clase de rencor al rey por haber matado a su madre. Peor aún, que tuviera rencor a todo su linaje; porque él quería que el príncipe siguiera vivo.

Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esas ideas. ¿Si no lo había hecho antes, por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Sin querer se vio caminando a la par con un muchacho mucho más alto que él de cabellera roja y negra, de piel bronceada y cuerpo bien formado, además de unos intensos ojos color sangre que combinaban perfectamente con él.

" _¿Estará yendo al mismo lugar que yo?"._ Se cuestionó así mismo el escudero mientras miraba profundamente al chico que parecía no haber notado su presencia, pero bueno, él ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente no le notase. Efectivamente aquel pelirrojo estaba dirigiéndose a la misma casa a la que él iba. No tardó mucho cuando llegaron.

– ¡Tatsuya-nii! ¡Mamá! – La voz del pelirrojo se escuchó grave, pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Kuroko fueron los llamados que dijo. ¿Tatsuya-nii? ¿Mamá? ¿Acaso ese chico pelirrojo estaba relacionado con su amigo de la infancia y también con aquella hechicera? De inmediato un click hizo en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sonaba el de la puerta.

– Ah Tetsuya, veo que por fin llegas, incluso Taiga viene contigo – El pelinegro le observó con aquel ojo visible que tenía, pues desde que hace uso de razón, Kuroko nunca le ha visto ambos ojos, ya que siempre tiene un gran mechón de cabello en la cara. Taiga por otra parte, miró confundido por las palabras de su hermano a donde el ojo de este veía. La reacción del chico fue graciosa.

– ¡AHHHHHH! – El grito ensordecedor retumbó por todo el pueblo he incluso algunos curiosos detuvieron lo que sea que hacían para mirar _disimuladamente_ a donde escucharon provenía el grito. Claro que cuando vieron que no era nada importante regresaron directamente a lo suyo. Kagami, por otra parte, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir – ¡Tú! – Señaló a Kuroko con una mano mientras la otra se encargaba de que su agitado corazón no saliera de su pecho – ¡¿De dónde has salido?!

– He estado todo este tiempo a su lado – Respondió cortésmente mientras los orbes carmín del contrario le seguían viendo como si fuera la cosa más extraña en el reino. Por fin volteó para el frente y se encontró con su amigo y su madre – Un gusto verlos de nuevo Himuro-kun, Alex-san – Saludó con una reverencia. Vaya que ahora que veía bien a su amigo, no había cambiado mucho.

– Tetsuya, también es bueno verte otra vez. Desde que mi hijo se fue no viniste a visitarme ni un solo día – Habló la voz de la rubia mientras veía al peliceleste con una sonrisa, aunque alrededor de ella se formara un aura negra aterradora, señal de que estaba algo molesta. Kuroko tragó fuerte y los labios le temblaron unos instantes.

– Lo siento mucho, pero el príncipe se ha vuelto más problemático y necesita que alguien lo cuide y lo vigile, no podía dejarlo solo – Se excusó esperando de esa manera no hacer crecer la ira de la mujer.

– Ah claro, el mimado de Daiki, parece ser que no importa la edad que tenga siempre será un inmaduro – Habló con burla la curandera, rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio. Tetsuya frunció el ceño ante el insulto de la dama, porque aunque sabía que el príncipe sí era un inmaduro, tampoco había necesidad de que se lo echaran en cara.

– Aomine-kun está mejorando mucho, será un gran rey algún día – Defendió obteniendo una sonora carcajada de Alexandra mientras hacía ademán de limpiarse la comisura de un ojo con el dedo, como si lo que dijo el escudero fuese realmente gracioso.

– Si tú lo dices muchacho – Dijo restándole importancia, para no hacer enojar así al amigo de su hijo. No era correcto que tras años de no verse lo primero que hablaran fuera una discusión por el poco cerebro del príncipe.

– De casualidad… ¿El nombre del príncipe es Aomine Daiki? – La voz de Kagami interrumpió en la pelea verbal de la mujer y el peliceleste, obteniendo que ambos se callasen y le miraran con la duda en los ojos. Incluso Himuro se vio obligado a verle curioso pues nunca le mencionó a su hermano el nombre del príncipe, quería saber dónde lo había oído.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes, Taiga? – Preguntó el pelinegro en espera de la respuesta. Se veía que el más tenso ahí era su pequeño amigo, como si la sola mención del nombre de Aomine en labios ajenos le hubiera hecho ponerse a la defensiva.

– Ah bueno, es que… – Kagami pensó en decirles que se lo había encontrado mientras le daba una vuelta al pueblo, pero en cuanto sus orbes toparon con los del amigo de su hermano, y recordó que este estaba enamorado del chico decidió cambiar sus palabras. Además de que la mirada asesina que aquellos ojos celestes y fríos le mandaban tampoco era agradable – Yo andaba caminando cuando escuché como lo mencionaba. Solo quería saber si lo que escuché era verdad.

– Sí, se llama Aomine Daiki – Contestó el escudero ya más calmado y sin querer atravesar al pelirrojo con la mirada. Taiga suspiró aliviado sin saber muy bien la reacción del pequeño peliceleste. Pero algo le decía que al no haber mencionado la estadía del príncipe en el pueblo, de alguna forma le había salvado el pellejo.

* * *

Cuando el príncipe Aomine llegó de nueva cuenta al palacio se fue directo a su habitación. Su tiempo de entrenar con la espada había ya acabado hace un tiempo y dado que Tetsu no estaba con él para decirle que hacer entonces estaba completamente aburrido. Se recostó en la cama buscando alguna posición cómoda para dormir mientras esperaba la llegada de su amigo, pero no lo logró.

No obstante, en uno de esos giros en la cama su vista se posó en un lienzo en un caballete, con unas pinturas y pinceles en una esquina de su gran habitación. Es cierto que aunque nadie lo sabía, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era pintar, pero odiaba hacerlo cuando había gente que le miraba porque le desconcentraban, y como su escudero siempre estaba pegado a él, darse su tiempo de pintura era muy difícil.

Pero bueno, ahora Kuroko no estaba por ningún lado y tal vez no regresaría hasta más tarde, además de que nadie le molestaría porque el único que le prestaba atención era aquel peliceleste porque los demás siempre estaban alrededor de su padre, y dudaba que alguno fuese a preocuparse por él. Así que se levantó de su cama y se fue hacia la esquina.

Acomodó las cosas en un lugar cerca de la ventana, para que la luz solar le ayudase. Cerró los párpados unos momentos mientras visualizaba qué podía pintar en aquel lienzo de proporciones de un retrato real. Estuvo indeciso mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de su estadía en el pueblo, pero no iba a pintar ninguna desdicha que había visto.

Estuvo a punto de tirar todo por la ventana y volver a recortarse en su cómoda cama cuando aquellos ojos carmesí de una llama flameante en ellos aparecieron de pronto en su mente, seguida de una imagen completa de la cabeza y rostro del chico que había conocido en el pueblo. La imagen de este sonriéndole después de que se disculpara torpemente por haberlo hecho caer.

Esa cabellera rojiza con toques más obscuros en las puntas, aquellas cejas de una forma curiosa, como si estuviesen partidas por la mitad; Aquella piel bronceada seguramente debido a estar por mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Esa sonrisa hermosa y con inocencia impregnada en esos carnosos y levemente rosas labios. Y sobre todo, esos orbes color sangre que parecieran que te queman con la mirada.

– Debo ser un idiota; solo le he visto una vez y ya pienso todo eso. No debería usar esas palabras para definirlo, no soy un maldito enfermo para decir eso de otro hombre – Aomine se frotó las sienes mientras dejaba el pincel por ahí. Caminó hasta llegar a su cama y sentarse en la orilla mientras pensaba en darse por vencido con la pintura y dormir de una maldita vez.

Algo en su interior se removía con solo tener la imagen de Kagami en su cabeza. Pero se vio decidido a ignorarlo sustituyendo aquel sentimiento con hambre, aun cuando todavía no fuera el momento de comer. Pareciese como si no aceptara lo que sea que su cuerpo le estuviese diciendo, y una parte de él, deseaba no aceptarlo nunca.

No obstante, aquella imagen se repetía en su cabeza y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que nuevamente se levantara y tomara el pincel con firmeza. Miró el lienzo detenidamente un par de veces antes de que prosiguiera a acomodar sus pinturas, y de la misma forma mezclar algunas con la esperanza de que alcanzaran aquellos tonos perfectos para el retrato.

Y en cierta forma, agradecía que su mente fuera lo suficiente capaz para tener una perfecta imagen de aquel pelirrojo a quien solo había visto una vez.

* * *

– Entonces Tetsuya, ¿Cuéntame cómo te ha ido estos últimos años? – La voz del pelinegro fue la única que retumbó en las paredes de la casa. Alexandra estaba preparando un té de hierbas relajantes y Kagami solo estaba sentado sin decir nada. Aún estaba incómodo con las presentaciones y con la _presencia_ de Kuroko.

– La verdad es que no ha habido un cambio muy significativo en mi rutina. Siempre es lo mismo, tengo que cuidar de Aomine-kun y ayudarle en sus deberes reales – Respondió con la verdad mientras miraba de reojo al nuevo hermano de su amigo que parecía estar tenso – Por cierto, no nos has presentado Himuro-kun.

– Ah, es verdad – Confirmó Tatsuya como si acabase de recordar algo importante. Y de hecho lo era, porque aún no había presentado a su hermano y a su amigo – Tetsuya, este es mi hermano menor, Kagami Taiga – Dijo mientras señalaba al pelirrojo – Y Taiga, este es Kuroko Tetsuya, mi amigo de la infancia – Dijo nuevamente pero ahora señalando al escudero.

– Es un placer conocerte Kuroko – Saludó el pelirrojo mientras veía como aquel chico asentía ante su saludo con una sonrisa. Sabía que el peliceleste era mayor que él en edad, puesto que este ya cruzaba los veinte y él apenas había cumplido los dieciocho, pero no vio la necesidad de hablar con honoríficos, ya que el chico era muy agradable en cierta forma.

– Aquí está el té muchachos, espero les guste – García llegó con una bandeja en donde había una tetera y cuatro tazas color blanco en ellas, dejó una frente a cada hombre y les sirvió con cuidado porque el líquido estaba muy caliente. Después dejo uno más frente a un puesto vació y le sirvió, solo para ir a dejar la tetera en la cocina y sentarse frente a su taza.

– Muchas gracias Mamá – Agradeció Himuro hablando por los tres, mientras soplaban por encima de las tazas buscando alejar el vapor caliente que salía y tratando de alguna forma de enfriar un poco la bebida – Parece que ya está por oscurecer, el sol se está ocultando – Mencionó el pelinegro como si nada, mirando por la ventana la transición de colores amarillo, tojo y naranaja.

– Es cierto, será mejor que yo me retire; alguien debe de estarse preguntando dónde habré de estar – Dijo con cierto tono de ensoñación que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes en la casa. El amor que sentía el peliceleste era algo que hasta Kagami sentía, y de cierta forma, le tenía lástima al chico y su amor no correspondido – Gracias por recibirme y por el té, estaba delicioso – Agradeció con una reverencia para después salir de la casa.

– No entiendo cómo pudo beber eso así, el mío aún está caliente – Comentó Taiga mientras seguía soplando la parte de arriba del té, notando como la taza blanca que había pertenecido a Kuroko estaba vacía y sin ningún líquido en él. Alex y Tatsuya se encogieron de hombros mientras bebían un poco de sus tés intentando relajarse.

Kagami bebió un sorbo y no pudo sorprenderse más con el sabor. Pero fuera de eso, su mente se preguntaba qué estaría pasando con aquel chico moreno que, ahora sabía, era el príncipe.

* * *

Cuando Kuroko llegó al castillo y fue directo a la recámara del príncipe lo encontró acostado en la cama mientras dormía una siesta. Debió suponer que sin él vigilándolo este no haría nada de nada. Quería despertarlo pero lo encontró tan tranquilo durmiendo que no tuvo corazón para hacerlo. Le acarició lentamente la mejilla antes de irse.

– Aomine-kun… – Murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba a su propia habitación en silencio. Solo quería llegar y de la misma forma lanzarse a su cama a dormir hasta mañana, pues hoy había sido un día agotador en exceso.

Entonces recordó cómo es que el nombre de su preciado príncipe salía de los labios de aquel pelirrojo. En momentos como ese sentía una ira fluir por todo su ser, pues aunque sabía que Daiki solo deseaba salir al pueblo para conocerlo, la idea de que este recibiera miradas lujuriosas de las jóvenes solo le hacía rabiar.

Ya que solo existía una única razón por la que Kuroko no dejaba salir al Príncipe, y esa era para que nadie más le viera, porque aunque Daiki no supiera de sus sentimientos, Tetsuya había decidido mantener lejos a todas las personas posibles, sobre todo a las chicas, con tal de que el moreno solo le prestara atención a él. Quizá con eso lograba que se enamorara de su persona a la fuerza.

Claro que con lo que el chico no contaba, era con que unos ojos carmesí se le habían adelantado en su tarea.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que Aomine había salido del castillo y se había topado con aquel chico. Después de eso había decidido pintarlo en un lienzo que ocultó en un gran armario para que nadie más que él lo viera. Es decir, había comenzado bien con el retrato. Tenía el orgullo de decir que era perfecto pero, sentía que necesitaba darle una mirada más a ese plebeyo para estar seguro.

Sin embargo, con Kuroko estando de nuevo sobre él no había tenido tiempo de huir. Pareciese como si su suerte solo fuese de un día y al final se acabó y nunca jamás volvería a salir. Estaba entrenado con la espada con uno de los mejores caballeros de la guardia de su padre, con Tetsu cerca de ellos sin dejarlo de observar en ningún instante. Era hasta cierto punto molesto.

– Aomine, debes mantener la cabeza en la lucha o de lo contrario podrías perderla – Habló la voz del caballero, mientras apuntaba con la punta de la espada al cuello del peliazul, dejando en claro que el primer combate lo había ganado.

– Ya lo sé Midorima, es solo que _no puedo_ concentrarme – Habló haciendo énfasis en su razón de incomodidad. Los ojos verdes del caballero ocultos detrás de unos cristales se dirigieron a la persona de Kuroko, entendiendo el asunto. A él también le incomodaba que le vieran todo el tiempo.

– Kuroko, si no es molestia podrías dejarnos solos unos momentos – Ordenó el peliverde, a pesar de que lo había dicho como sugerencia. Tetsuya frunció el ceño apenas visible. Él no quería irse a ningún lado.

– Lo siento Midorima-kun, pero no me voy a ir mientras esté Aomine-kun aquí – Habló con autoridad mirándolo con esos ojos fríos color celeste. Midorima suspiró mientras miraba a Daiki en busca de apoyo. Este no tardó en ayudarle.

– En serio Tetsu, necesito que te vayas – Le dijo como si nada, pues a veces la actitud pegajosa del peliceleste le cabreaba hasta el límite. Le recordaba un poco a su prima pelirrosa de otro reino, incluso harían muy buena pareja esos dos, y aunque siempre lo mencionaba para fastidiar a su escudero este se molestaba con eso.

– De acuerdo, pero solo será unos momentos – Aceptó por fin mientras se daba media vuelta para alejarse de aquellos dos, procurando no irse muy lejos pues no quería dejar mucho tiempo a su querido príncipe sin su supervisión. Cuando el escudero estuvo lejos de la vista de ambos caballeros, Midorima habló.

– Bueno, ahora creo que podemos…

– Creí que nunca se iría de aquí – Le interrumpió el moreno mientras suspiraba como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima – Ahora que no está necesito un favor, Midorima – Aomine había esperado el momento para deshacerse de su amigo solo por unos instantes para poder hablar a solas con el caballero – Necesito que mañana mantengas ocupado a Tetsu todo el día, que no se acerque a mí.

– ¿Qué clase de favor es ese? No puedo hacer eso, Kuroko es quien te vigila y no puedo separarlo de su tarea – Opinó el peliverde mientras guardaba su espada. No creía que el alejar al peliceleste unos instantes fuera a propósito por parte del peliazul. Además, ¿Por qué Aomine quería alejarlo de él todo el día?

– Solo será el día de mañana, yo necesito tener un tiempo sin su supervisión pero él se va a negar a dejarme solo. Ya verás que después de mañana me habré calmado lo suficiente para concentrarme con la espada – Intentó convencer al caballero, notando como este estaba dudando en su mente, pero al final terminó por suspirar aceptando la idea.

– De acuerdo, pero solo te ayudaré mañana; conozco a alguien que mantendrá lejos a Kuroko todo el día por lo que no tendrás que preocuparte de él – Aceptó mientras por la mente del peliverde pasaba un chico de cabellos negros, ojos naranjas y, sonrisa alegre y divertida. El indicado para cumplir con la petición de Aomine.

– Gracias Midorima. Ahora sí, prosigamos con nuestra pelea – Dijo el moreno mientras sacaba su espada que había ocultado mientras hablada y el de orbes esmeraldas hacía lo mismo. Se pusieron en posición de combate y comenzaron a entrenar justo al mismo tiempo cuando Kuroko se acercaba de nuevo a ellos diciendo que el tiempo de mantenerse lejos había terminado.

* * *

– Taiga, ¿Volverás a salir? – La voz de Alexandra detuvo el intento fallido del pelirrojo de huir sin despertar a su madre. Aunque desde hace tres días que llegó a Tōō no había dejado de escaparse por la mañana cuando el sol apenas aparecía, para divagar por el pueblo que en la mañana se notaba con menos bullicio de gente que por el mediodía.

– Si, me gusta dar una vuelta por el pueblo antes de que haya más gente – Dijo de forma sincera mientras se alejaba de la puerta para irse con dirección al cuerpo de la rubia y dejarle un beso de buenos días en la mejilla. Esta le devolvió el saludo para despeinarlo un poco con cariño – Nos vemos en unas horas – Se despidió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía por ella.

– Ese chico es un verdadero caso. Terminará metido en problemas debido a su curiosidad – Habló la de ojos verdes aguamarina para ella misma, mientras negaba con la cabeza ante le necedad de su hijo, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Menos mal le he puesto aquel hechizo para que nadie lo dañe – Dijo en un susurro mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar algo.

– ¿Le has puesto un hechizo a Taiga? – La voz de Himuro hizo acto de presencia asustando a la mujer que no se había percatado de la presencia de su primer hijo. Se sentía de cierta forma _descubierta_ pues era bien sabido que a Tatsuya no le gustaba que utilizara la magia en otras personas que no fueran en ellos.

– Lo hice el día que llegaron, por la noche mientras dormían. Su alma era tan hermosa, delicada, inocente y pura que no pude resistirme a hechizarlo para que nadie le hiciera daño – Se defendió ella con palabras, pues desde que sintió el alma de su niño tan perfecta un gran pánico de que alguien le dañara surgió en su interior – Solo quería protegerlo, Tatsuya.

– Lo sé, y te lo agradezco mucho, pero debes tener cuidado con esto; Taiga aún no sabe de tus _habilidades_ – Dijo haciendo énfasis en la magia que podía ser capaz de producir su madre. Lo que menos quería era que el pelirrojo se asustara por lo que Alexandra era, ya que Kagami era por lo general bastante miedoso con respecto a la gente que no conocía del todo.

Mientras tanto, aquel hermoso joven de ojos color sangre daba su vuelta matinal por el pueblo, notando como había menos _desdichas_ si es que él le podía decir así. Al menos las tabernas no estaban abiertas aún por lo que no había ninguna pelea, además de que no veía ninguna mujer _vendiendo_ servicios sexuales, o por lo menos no aun.

Lo que si podía ver era el mercado lleno de frutas y verduras cosechadas por los campesinos, la venta de carne y demás cosas, como ropa, joyería aparentemente _real_ , zapatos, etc. Incluso había alguno que otro que vendía crucifijos y agua bendita además de que también lo que según ellos era sangre y piel de dragón, he incluso había uno que aseguraba que aquello que colgaba en el collar que tenía no era nada más y nada menos que un diente de dragón, la cual era de buen tamaño que no parecía una broma.

" _Pero la gente está llena de mentiras así que no puedo creerle simplemente así como así"._ Pensó el pelirrojo mientras pasaba de largo ignorando los griteríos del hombre que clamaba por atención a su pequeño negocio andante. Siguió deambulando por ahí hasta que sus orbes escarlata miraron una escena en particular. La de dos niños que parecían ser huérfanos en un callejón, y que se veían con necesidades.

Kagami se aseguró que nadie se percatara mucho de él y notando que estaba cerca del puesto de un panadero no tardó mucho en usar sus habilidades de robo que tenía desde niño para tomar dos hogazas de pan y guardarlas en su ropa, siguiendo de largo su camino sin que _nadie_ le viera hacer tal cosa. Claro que no contaba con el hecho de unos ojos zafiro observándole desde lejos.

" _No entiendo de qué me sorprendo, debí adivinar que aquel chico era un ladrón y embustero como todas las personas que vi ayer, me sorprende que no me hubiese robado nada"._ Se dijo mentalmente Aomine solo por haber logrado escapar para nada y también por el hecho de estar retratando a un chico que no era más que una sucia rata. _"Pero bueno, ya salí del castillo, un poco de aire del pueblo no me haría nada mal"._ Pensó mientras seguía como si nada la figura de aquel joven.

Taiga seguía su camino sin percatarse de que le estaban siguiendo, pero lo importante en la mente del joven en ese momento era llegar hasta donde se encontraban aquellos dos niños. En cuanto llegó al callejón que apenas era iluminado por los rayos del sol, entró cuidadosamente y en silencio procurando no asustar a aquellos dos niños. Aomine también estaba por entrar, pero decidió que el otro avanzara más primero.

– Oigan – La voz dulce y cálida de Kagami atrajo la atención de forma instantánea de esos dos niños. Uno de ellos, al que el pelirrojo pudo calcularle como el mayor, se colocó delante del otro en posición de defensa, como queriendo que el chico de Seirin no se acercara más a ellos – Tranquilos, no les voy a hacer nada malo.

– Eso es lo que todos dicen – Se defendió el niño mayor, a lo que Kagami sonrió pues recordaba lo terco y testarudo que era cuando Himuro intentó ayudarlo. Incluso recuerda haber mordido el brazo de su hermano a tal punto de hacerlo sangrar solo para intentar salvarse, pero aun así, el pelinegro no le dejó abandonado.

– Pero yo no soy como ellos, yo también fui huérfano así que sé lo que se siente – Habló con sinceridad mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas las dos hogazas de pan y se los entregaba en espera de que los niños la tomaran. El mayor, un niño pelinegro de cejas gruesas se acercó a él con cuidado y cuando tuvo el pan se alejó rápidamente.

– Muchas gracias – Fue ahora el menor quien agradeció mirando a Kagami con una sonrisa. Era un tierno castaño que parecía que estaba temblando, y al que el otro cuidaba celosamente protegiéndolo de las personas que se acercaran a ellos. Kagami sonrió enternecido, al menos ellos se tenían el uno al otro, él había tenido que vivir por su cuenta.

– De nada – Les indicó mientras avanzaba más hacia ellos procurando no acercarse demasiado para incomodarlos – Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, 18 años, me alegro mucho conocerlos – Se presentó el pelirrojo agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de ellos dos.

– Kasamatsu Yukio, 12 años – Se presentó el pelinegro, mientras le daba una gran mordida a su pan hasta llenarse las mejillas regordetas. Era un gesto que a Taiga le pareció por demás adorable.

– Y yo soy Furihata Kouki, 8 años – Dijo ahora el pequeño castaño que al ver la sonrisa angelical en el rostro del joven se llenó de confianza y fue este quien se acercó al cuerpo del pelirrojo buscando su atención. Kagami estaba feliz de que los chicos confiaran en él pero eso se fue al ver como los niños volvían a retroceder asustados, mirando detrás de su persona.

– Así que no eras como yo pensé después de todo – Una voz ronca se escuchó por el callejón y no hizo falta que el de orbes escarlata se volteara para saber que se trataba del mimado príncipe como le había descrito su madre. Es cierto que habían pasado tres días desde que le vio pero esa voz no se iba de su cabeza.

– Te sugiero por favor que te retires, los estás asustando – Habló Kagami incorporándose para mirar a los ojos al causante del miedo de los niños, su ceño estaba fruncido y había demostrado una apariencia hostil, intentando alejar al moreno de ahí. No importara que fuera el príncipe, él no acostumbraba a seguir las órdenes de nadie.

– Me disculpo entonces, no era mi intención asustarlos – Haló esta vez mirando a los niños que seguían viéndole con desconfianza. Es decir, parecía que el tipo no le agradaba ni a Kagami, y eso les daba muchas razones a los pequeños para no confiar en ese peliazul. Taiga cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho interponiéndose entre Daiki y los niños.

– Se aceptan tus disculpas, ahora lárgate – Ordenó logrando cabrear a Aomine. Se supone que él daba las órdenes, no las obedecía. Miró el semblante molesto del pelirrojo y pensó que aunque aquel gesto era interesante era mejor verlo sonreír que enojado. Perfecto para terminar la pintura de aquel molesto chico al que parecía que con su sola presencia le hacía perder la paciencia sin mucho esfuerzo.

– Vamos Kagami, déjame hablar con ellos para que al menos acepten mis disculpas directamente – Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mencionado al escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios morenos. Pensó que aquel peliazul se había olvidado hasta de su nombre, pero al parecer no era así. A regañadientes se hizo a un lado pero no perdió de vista las acciones del chico.

– ¿Kagami…? – Tartamudeó el castaño mirando al chico con sus ojos cristalizados en busca de su ayuda. Al pelirrojo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero no pudo hacer más que sonreírles dándoles ánimos para que hablaran con Aomine. Tenía ganas de romperle la cara a golpes a ese maldito por asustar a los niños así.

– Siento haberlos asustado, realmente no creí que se espantaran, supuse que eran unos niños valientes y fuertes pero creo que me equivoqué…

– ¡Claro que somos valientes y fuertes! – Defendió de inmediato el lleno de valentía temporal Kasamatsu, interrumpiendo la extraña disculpa de aquel moreno que parecía a punto de ser asesinado por la mira carmesí. Daiki sonrió discretamente, al menos ahora podía ser más abierto con los niños – Es solo que… nos tomaste desprevenidos… – Habló el pelinegro con menos seguridad que antes.

– Ya veo, supongo que entonces solo fue un reflejo – Dijo dándoles la razón a los niños, tomando la suficiente confianza para despeinar el cabello del niño que tenía más cerca: Yukio – Mi nombre es Aomine Daiki, 20 años, para servirles – Se presentó recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de ambos niños que le veía con asombro y los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

– ¡¿Tú eres el príncipe?! – Exclamó un muy asombrado Kasamatsu mirando al moreno como si no fuera real la persona que tenía enfrente. Daiki desvió la mirada de los niños para mirar con una sonrisa ladina hacia atrás y encontrarse con una mirada color sangre, y que, apenas hicieron contacto el pelirrojo desvió la mirada molesto.

– Si lo soy, pero que nadie más que ustedes se entere. Será nuestro secreto, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo mientras se ponía el dedo índice en sus labios en un gesto de silencio. Ambos niños asintieron con una sonrisa cerrando fuertemente sus labios. Kagami solo bufó ante el egocentrismo del príncipe. ¿Podría ser más odioso? – Es más, les daré un presente – Dijo mientras buscaba entre sus ropas una pequeña bolsa de tela – Aquí hay diez doblones de oro, sépanlos usar mientras Kagami no está con ustedes – Indicó entregándoles la bolsa a los niños, quienes estaban atónitos.

– Es mucho… – Dijo Furihata mientras observaba emocionado la bolsa que se encontraba en las manos de su amigo mayor – ¡Con esto tenemos para vivir por muchos días Kasamatsu! – Gritó lleno de felicidad, algo que hizo que Kagami soltara un suspiro de alivio pero que del mismo modo había hecho un dolor en el pecho.

– ¡Muchas gracias Aomine-san! – Agradecieron ambos niños con una bella sonrisa mientras Aomine se incorporaba hasta quedar de pie y pararse junto a Kagami, quien ahora se notaba menos molesto. Los menores tomaron el pan que Kagami les había obsequiado y siguieron comiéndolo felices, mientras salían del callejón despidiéndose alegres.

– ¡Cuídense! – Les gritó Taiga antes de que ambos niños desaparecieran de su vista. Después de eso, volteó la cabeza hacia Daiki, quien ahora era el único con quien estaba en ese callejón – Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, te agradezco lo que hiciste por ellos – Comentó mientras cambiaba su gesto de molestia a ese que tanto había estado buscando el peliazul desde que le vio.

– No te muevas – Ordenó el príncipe tomando rápidamente el mentón ajeno entre sus dedos para acercar sus rostros lo más que podía, observando cada detalle del rostro del confundido muchacho que le veía sin tener idea de qué estaba viendo de él. Kagami se sentía incómodo ante esa mirada zafiro que le recorría el rostro con detenimiento, incluso sentía su corazón latir acelerado.

– Este, yo… tengo que irme… – Mencionó un muy abochornado Kagami mientras con su mano tomaba la ajena para que dejara de tocarle la cara. Cuando hubo alejado lo suficiente la mano dio media vuelta para ya no seguir viendo aquellos ojos azules como el agua de los lagos, y se retiró de aquel callejón trotando y con la cara completamente roja.

– Genial, le he asustado – Habló para sí mismo el príncipe, mientras se golpeaba las mejillas por su atrevimiento; pero ya tenía lo que quería, ahora solo faltaba regresar al castillo para intentar terminar aquel retrato del chico con la imagen que hoy había obtenido de él. Por lo menos su escudero estaba ocupado todo el día de hoy por lo que no le fastidiaría.

* * *

– Tetsu-chan debes de ser más encantador si quieres llamar su atención – Habló la voz de un joven pelinegro que trataba de darle ánimos al joven peliceleste. Un compañero le había pedido de favor que lo mantuviera alejado del príncipe solo ese día, y no encontró mejor razón para hacerlo que ayudarle con consejos para conquistarlo. Sabía que Kuroko no se negaría.

– Takao-kun, no sé cómo ser encantador – Habló con sinceridad el de piel más pálida, mientras miraba con sus orbes celestes los naranjas del contrario en busca de una respuesta más entendible para su persona.

– Es fácil, solo tienes que sonreír más seguido, hacer las cosas por él para hacerlo sentir especial, darte a notar, ¿Me entiendes? – Habló Takao recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del escudero. Aunque el pelinegro sabía de los sentimientos de su compañero hacía el príncipe, también sabía que el otro no le correspondía. Pero era la única excusa para que Kuroko estuviera lejos de Daiki.

– Creo que sí, Takao-kun – Entonces el mencionado miró por la ventana para encontrarse con que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, y según su Shin-chan le había informado, solo hasta que oscureciera tenía que entretener a Kuroko por lo que ya había terminado con su misión.

– Bueno Tetsu-chan, ya es algo tarde, será mejor que vayas a ver qué tal está Dai-chan y poner en práctica todo lo que te he enseñado hoy, ¿Sí? – Dijo mientras empujaba al peliceleste por la espalda llevándolo de camino al pasillo que conducía a la habitación del príncipe. Le dejó ahí para irse después.

Kuroko siguió caminando por su cuenta mientras llegaba a la habitación del moreno. Pasar todo el día lejos de ese chico se le había hecho un infierno, pero esperaba que los consejos de Takao pudieran servir de algo. Después de todo ese chico había conseguido lo que él no había podido, el amor de un hombre, aun cuando fuera secreto.

Cuando llegó a la habitación del chico y la abrió se encontró con un Aomine algo nervioso por su entrada, mientras guardaba torpemente algo que Tetsuya no alcanzó a ver, si bien le dio curiosidad fue más la sorpresa que se dio al ver a Daiki despierto y levantado, y no durmiendo como siempre lo hacía cuando no le estaba vigilando.

– Tetsu, que bueno verte por aquí – Habló el moreno con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz. Menos mal había guardado el caballete y las punturas justo antes de que su escudero apareciera por la puerta. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para pintar el retrato pero su mente le decía que si quería que este estuviera perfecto, tendría que ver una vez más a ese pelirrojo.

– Si Aomine-kun, hoy no pudimos pasar el tiempo juntos como de costumbre – Habló mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa que descolocó a Daiki. Su amigo nunca era tan expresivo, por lo que ahora se le hacía algo extraño. Vio como el peliceleste se acercaba a paso lento a él y se puso algo incómodo. Tenía que salir, ya.

– Ya mañana lo haremos, pero ahora debo ir a darme un baño. Hasta la noche –Dijo de forma rápida y precipitada mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del de menor altura y salía por la puerta para irse en dirección a donde se encontraba la bañera real y darse un relajante baño para alejar esos extraños pensamientos que se situaban en su mente.

Kuroko solo observó un poco decepcionado como su amor no correspondido huía de él.

* * *

– ¿Otra vez de ida, Taiga? – Preguntó su madre mientras veía al pelirrojo acomodarse las ropas para salir al pueblo. Desde hacía más de una semana y media que llegó, Taiga seguía saliendo por las mañanas intentando fallidamente no despertarla para encontrarse con aquellos huérfanos de los que se había vuelto más cercano – ¿Verás a aquellos niños hoy?

– Sí – Asintió con una sonrisa, pues no había omitido detalle cuando le contó a la rubia sobre estos, salvo por el hecho que de nuevo se había encontrado con el príncipe hace un par de días – Quiero ver cómo les va hoy. Dale mis _buenos días_ a Tatsuya-nii cuando despierte – Dijo mientras abría la puerta para salir dejando escuchar un adiós.

– Al menos es encantador ver cómo adora a los niños – Habló para sí misma Alexandra mientras observaba con una sonrisa la puerta por donde su preciado tesoro había salido. Se dio media vuelta para preparar algo de comida, pero sentía una ligera incomodidad en su alma. Algo no andaba bien, y parecía que tenía que ver con Kagami.

Por su parte el pelirrojo caminó por todo el lugar en busca de aquellos niños a los que les había tomado cariño. Ahora sabía que vivían bajo techo, pues habían conseguido refugiarse en una casa que estaba abandonada pero en buenas condiciones. También cuidaban celosamente el dinero que el príncipe les había obsequiado solo para comprar la comida necesaria de cada día.

Claro que con lo que Kagami no contaba era que el príncipe Aomine había conseguido escabullirse lejos de su escudero esta vez sin la ayuda de nadie. Y aunque estaba seguro de que Kuroko después iba a matarle, sabía que valdría la pena. Después de todo, Daiki no podía sacarse el pendiente de terminar aquel retrato y de volver a ver aquellos rubíes.

– Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – La voz juguetona del moreno sorprendió un poco a Kagami, quien no le había visto venir y se sorprendió por la presencia del chico. Enseguida el ceño del pelirrojo se frunció mientras caminaba a la par con Aomine pero alejándose un paso de él – Vamos, no hagas eso. Sé que te gusta que esté contigo, Kagami.

– Jódete Aomine, que yo no estoy para tus bromas – Menos mal estaban algo alejados del mercado por lo que nadie pudo escuchar las palabras con las que se refería el menor al príncipe – ¿A qué se debe tu visita? Si es que se le puede llamar así cuando en realidad solo aparezcas cuando se te dé la gana – Dijo notando que era la tercera vez que veía al chico.

– No me veas como un idiota egoísta, solo no podía salir porque mi escudero siempre está pegado a mí sin quitarme el ojo de encima, es fastidioso a veces – Recalcó con molestia mientras por la mente de Kagami solo aparecía la imagen fugaz de cierto chico de cabellera celeste. Sentía algo de pena porque parecía que el moreno no le prestaba la atención que este _quería_.

– ¿Has pensado que tal vez esté enamorado de ti? – Comentó de la nada intentando de alguna forma ayudar indirectamente al amigo de su hermano. El peliazul le miró unos segundos tratando de procesar aquella información, pero después de eso solo pudo embozar una sonrisa ladina que sin saber por qué, sacó de quicio a Kagami.

– Si llamas estar enamorado a una persona que apenas te ve no se despega de ti, nunca te quita la vista de encima y parece más un acosador que cualquier otra cosa, vale – Dijo de la forma más _sutil_ que pudo logrando que los ojos rojos le mirasen con furia intentando hacerle entender que esos eran las características de una persona enamorada. Sin embargo la respuesta de Aomine le dejó fuera de pelea – Entonces, déjame decirte, Kagami, que estoy enamorado de ti.

– ¿Eh? – La mente del pelirrojo dejó de procesar información cuando esa rara confesión llegó a sus oídos, pero aunque sabía que probablemente el otro lo había dicho bromeando, eso no significaba que estuviera cómodo con la situación. Es decir, las palabras de Aomine para describir a Kuroko eran las mismas que se referían a él en cuanto le veía. Era _horrible_ – Qué tonterías salen de tu boca…

– ¿Ves? A eso no se le puede llamar amor. Yo solo te sigo porque eres interesante y nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien que no siguiera las órdenes que digo. Aunque si te soy sincero, preferiría mil veces que te comportaras como un perrito obediente conmigo – Le dijo a modo de burla obteniendo un fuerte golpe de codo en la boca del estómago por parte de Kagami – De acuerdo, eso me lo merecía.

– Te merecías eso y más, hijo de puta – Dijo mientras seguían caminando a un rumbo al cual solo Taiga sabía que era, ya que el otro solo le estaba siguiendo para estar con él y molestarlo un poco – Venga fiera rebelde, quiero que veas a esos niños del otro día, sé que ellos estarán tal vez algo felices de verte de nuevo – Habló mientras tomaba con el dedo índice el mentón del moreno para hacer que elevara la vista hacía él – Sígueme.

– Realmente sabes cómo sorprender a la gente ¿No es así? – Dijo haciendo referencia al gesto algo _coqueto_ del pelirrojo de hace rato, pues realmente era algo que no se esperaba de él. Fue como cuando pensó que solo era una rata más de la basura hasta que vio que era un ángel protector con tales huérfanos aquella vez.

– Me gusta sorprenderlos – Respondió con una sonrisa que Daiki había visto varias veces en el espejo, cuando él mismo ponía esa clase de sonrisas seductoras cuando quería conseguir algo, y que la mayoría de las veces funcionaba con su escudero – Ahora no digas ninguna estupidez o harás que mi buen humor desaparezca y te regresaré al castillo de una patada en el culo.

– Vale, intentaré mantener mi boca cerrada – Dijo mientras seguía en silencio el cuerpo del pelirrojo que se situaba delante de él. Observaba atentamente el camino para que pudiera volver solo sin necesidad de guía, pero cuando una piedra casi le hace caer y miró hacia el piso, su vista no pudo bajar más del trasero de Kagami. Se podría decir que después de eso, su vista solo se concentró en el trasero de Kagami.

– Llegamos – Habló el pelirrojo mientras observaba la casa de tamaño pequeño pero acogedora, en espera de que Aomine hicieran algún comentario ya sea bueno o malo, o que se dirigiera a tocar la puerta. Pero nada de eso pasó, por lo que, extrañado, miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con el rostro del moreno mirando hacia abajo en su cuerpo. El color carmesí no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de Kagami cuando notó donde estaban mirando aquellos orbes zafiros – ¡¿Qué miras idiota?!

– Es que tienes un trasero muy grande – Comentó sin ninguna clase de pudor el peliazul mientras movía la cabeza intentando ver la retaguardia del menor que trataba inútilmente de cubrirse con sus manos. Taiga no estaba muy cómodo con la situación pero sabía que Aomine le había tratado sin vergüenza los días anteriores que lo conoció por lo que esperaba que su mala broma acabase.

Claro que cuando Kagami sintió como el desvergonzado moreno le apretaba una nalga para después masajearla con atrevimiento su mano se movió por si sola hasta impactar en la mejilla ajena, haciendo sonar un golpe seco y dejando la marca de su mano.

– Me… golpeaste… – Susurró un atónito Daiki sin creerse realmente que alguien le hubiera golpeado. Kagami le vía con la cara casi fundiéndose con el color carmesí de su cabello, incluso toda su cabeza parecía una sola cosa extraña de color rojo. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla que le ardía, intentando calmar el golpe.

– ¡Me estabas viendo y tocando el trasero, maldito bastardo! – Opinó el pelirrojo mirando con la expresión más cabreada que tenía en ese entonces para intimidar al moreno que, honestamente, se veía gracioso con la marca de su mano en toda la cara. Kagami intentó tranquilizarse pero aun podía sentir cómo le tocaban un muslo, aun cuando las manos de Aomine estuvieran lejos de él.

– ¡Tienes un culo enorme, idiota! ¡Casi me lo estampas en la cara! ¡Era imposible no verlo o tocarlo! – Se defendió ahora el peliazul empezando con los gritos. Podría decirse que había estado actuando muy fuera de su verdadera personalidad, pero tratar con este pelirrojo era lo peor del mundo. No tardó demasiado en explotar y también mostrar su verdadera naturaleza.

– Podrían por favor no discutir del trasero de Kagami enfrente de mi casa, Furihata aun duerme y con sus griteríos lo van a despertar – La voz a modo de regaño del pelinegro de doce años interrumpió la infantil pelea de los mayores quienes observaron curiosos a Kasamatsu intentando averiguar de dónde carajos había salido.

– Perdónanos Kasamatsu, es cosa de nosotros dos, no volverá a pasar – Se disculpó el pelirrojo cambiando su semblante molesto a aquella dulce sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver a Yukio, y parecía que no era el único, ya que también a Daiki le provocaba sensaciones _extrañas_ el verlo sonreír de ese modo tan puro.

– Está bien, es un gusto verlos a ambos por aquí – Dijo con una sonrisa para después mirar a Aomine – Nuevamente, muchas gracias por los doblones de oro Aomine-san, nos han servido de mucho a mí y a Furihata.

– ¿Han sabido cuidarlo bien? – Preguntó pensando si debería traer más dinero aun o todavía no era tiempo. Recibió un asentimiento por parte del pelinegro que le dejó tranquilo, ya que ese pequeño podría ser aun un crío de doce años pero parecía haber madurado mucho más rápido que él y Kagami juntos.

– Eso es bueno Kasamatsu, pero ¿Cómo están ustedes? – Preguntó un muy preocupado Taiga mientras veía con sus orbes escarlata los azul grisáceos del niño. Sabía que se cuidaban muy bien pero que en lo único que gastaban era en comida. La ropa y las demás cosas necesarias para ellos eran algo de segundo plano.

–Muy bien, mientras tengamos comida estaremos bien – Mencionó Yukio intentando calmar al pelirrojo que se notaba que estaba demasiado preocupado por ellos; y eso era algo que el niño agradecía pues nunca había sentido la cercanía de otra persona que no fuese Furihata. Con el joven plebeyo se sentía seguro, a salvo.

– Eso es todo lo que quería saber – Dijo en un suspiro Kagami mientras revolvía los cabellos negruzcos del menor ocasionando que este se quejara – Nos vemos mañana – Se despidió el de piel bronceada mientras se despedía con un gesto de manos y daba media vuelta para irse. Aomine hizo lo mismo y Yukio se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa.

– Veo que te tienen preocupados – Habló el moreno mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo la expresión triste del chico a su lado. Incluso se había olvidado que estaba a punto de romperle la cara debido al asunto de tocarle el trasero. Daiki no obtuvo respuesta pero él decidió que haría volver aquella sonrisa al rostro del pelirrojo – Te propongo algo, dentro de unos días, volveré con dinero y les compraremos ropa ¿Te parece?

– ¿Enserio? – Los ojos de Kagami se iluminaron ante la proposición de Aomine y enseguida el propio peliazul se sintió incómodo con tanta atención del menor a su persona. Estaba ya algo acostumbrado a que le hablara con insultos que el gesto se le hizo extraño – Pero… ¿Cómo me encontrarás? – Preguntó confuso el otro.

– Siempre lo hago, ¿No es así? – Dijo a lo que Taiga tuvo que darle la razón – No te preocupes, yo saldré del castillo en cuanto pueda, así que no te puedo decir con exactitud cuántos días pasaran hasta que vuelva a salir, pero en cuanto lo logre, te puedo asegurar que te buscaré y ambos buscaremos ropa para ellos – Dijo con seguridad mientras miraba a los ojos a Kagami.

– De acuerdo, te esperaré entonces hasta que aparezcas de nuevo por aquí – Dijo aceptando la sugerencia por parte del moreno. Kagami quería hacer algo por esos niños pero no contaba con el suficiente dinero para hacerlo él mismo. No obstante, si Daiki le ayudaba la tarea sería más fácil en hacer feliz a esos niños.

– Bien, debo irme; alguien ya debe estar desesperado porque no aparezco – Comentó mientras una mueca de fastidio algo extraña aparecía en el rostro del moreno. Kagami no pudo evitar reír ante esa cara chistosa haciendo que el peliazul le mirara sorprendido. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír, y era _jodidamente hermoso_.

– Bueno Aomine, nos vemos luego entonces – Se despidió Kagami mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba alejándose del cuerpo del príncipe. No dio ni cinco pasos cuando se detuvo y giró hacia atrás la cabeza, encontrándose con que de nuevo el chico veinteañero le miraba el trasero. Menudo idiota que resultó ser el futuro rey.

Pero Taiga decidió seguir caminando para alejarse rápidamente de ahí, pues sabía que en cuanto su trasero ya no estuviera en el campo de visión de ese moreno, este podría volver al castillo.

* * *

– Me podrías decir en dónde has estado todo el día de hoy, Aomine-kun – La voz casi imperturbable del peliceleste sonaba de un modo escalofriante al menos para el mencionado que había sido cachado cuando estaba entrando en su habitación. Sabía que había tenido la suficiente suerte para que no le vieran como para ser verdad.

– Ah bueno, por ahí. Ya sabes, durmiendo – Dijo lo más convincente que pudo puesto que había veces en las que él salía a dar una vuelta por los jardines del castillo y terminaba escondiéndose entre algunos árboles para dormir tranquilamente sin que nadie le molestara. Y por nadie hablaba de su escudero. Kuroko soltó un suspiro.

– Al menos podrías haberme avisado – Regañó Tetsuya mientras en la mente de Daiki solo pensaba que si lo hubiera hecho lo más probable es que el de ojos celestes le siguiera. Y no era muy cómodo dormir mientras te ven aun cuando no fuese lo que de verdad hizo. Kuroko por su parte pensaba que tal vez perdió una oportunidad de dormir junto a su amor platónico.

– La próxima será – Dijo como restándole importancia mientras pensaba en alguna cosa que pudiera hacer que su compañero saliera de su habitación, para poder terminar el dichoso retrato en el que parecía tener la vida puesta – Pero creo que aún no estoy del todo descansado por lo que dormiré un poco más – Dijo haciendo gestos de estar muy cansado. A Tetsu le brillaron los ojos.

– Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo….

– ¡NO! – Interrumpió abruptamente el moreno – Digo, no quiero molestarte, así que es mejor que te vayas Tetsu. De todas formas necesito estar solo unos momentos más – Se excusó notando como parecía que el otro no terminaba de creerse sus palabras. Pero él necesitaba tiempo para terminar la maldita pintura – Por favor.

– De acuerdo, hasta mañana – Dijo en un suspiro un derrotado Kuroko, mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación del moreno para alejarse de ahí tal y como le pedía el príncipe. En cuanto este se fue, Aomine puso una silla como traba para que la puerta no fuera abierta por nadie del exterior. Quería privacidad.

– Ahora que se fue por fin podré terminar – Se dijo mientras sacaba de aquel armario las cosas necesarias para seguir su labor. Observó el retrato que estaba haciendo y se dio cuenta de que realmente hacía un buen trabajo. Los últimos toques eran los que haría hoy y entonces la pintura estaría por fin lista.

El problema vendría en si guardarse para sí mismo el retrato o mostrárselo a la inspiración de dicha obra.

* * *

– Tatsuya-nii, tengo que decirte algo – La voz de Taiga atrajo la mirada grisácea de su hermano. El pelirrojo se veía algo incómodo y parecía que le estaba costando decir esas palabras, por lo que Himuro dedujo que lo que sea que fuera a decirle debía ser algo importante.

– ¿Qué sucede Taiga? –Preguntó con preocupación intentando darle ánimos a su hermano menor con una sonrisa. Kagami respiró profundo antes de soltar todo lo que quería decir.

– ¿Recuerdas que mencioné al príncipe la otra vez? – El pelinegro asintió confundido, sin saber realmente a dónde quería llegar el otro con esa pregunta – Bueno, lo que pasa es que me encontré con él en el pueblo, pero yo no sabía que era él. Así que cuando Mamá y tu amigo lo mencionaron, no pude evitar preguntar.

– ¿Estás seguro de que era el príncipe? Tetsuya me tiene dicho que él no puede salir del castillo. Tal vez solo sea alguna persona mentirosa – Intentó convencerlo, pues hasta a él le había sorprendido las palabras del menor. _¿Debería informarle de esto a Kuroko?_

– Apellido Aomine como la familia real, nombre Daiki, veinte años, piel morena, cabello y ojos azul oscuro y de una gran altura y complexión, dime, ¿Acaso no son esas las características del príncipe? – Preguntó intentando asegurarse de que sus descripciones fueran lo suficiente para obtener una respuesta de su hermano. Himuro abrió los ojos sorprendido pues definitivamente eran las palabras que su compañero había usado cuando le habló una vez del príncipe en una carta.

– Si, lo son – Aceptó – Pero… ¿Cómo es posible qué…? – Pero su pregunta quedó en el aire al ser interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

– ¿Que hubiera salido del castillo? Eso es fácil. Kuroko siempre está junto a él evitándole hacer lo que quiera, por eso cuando vino a vernos Aomine tuvo tiempo suficiente de salir libremente por el pueblo sin tener que preocuparse de tu amigo. Ahí fue cuando me lo encontré – Explicó de forma perfecta mientras Tatsuya le miraba aun sorprendido. _¿Cómo es que Taiga sabía todo eso?_

– ¿Tú cómo lo sabes? – Se vio obligado a preguntar.

– Porque esa no fue la única vez que lo vi. Hace dos días lo vi por tercera vez, y más atrás lo vi una segunda vez. Siempre dice cosas estúpidas pero debo admitir que hablar con él es agradable. Siempre se está quejando de que su escudero no le deja salir ni estar solo, y otros asuntos más; es por eso que sé muchas cosas de él – Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de la de su hermano mayor.

– No puede ser, tengo que decirle a Tetsuya…

– ¡NO! – Gritó repentinamente el pelirrojo, obteniendo una mirada de desconcierto de Himuro – Es decir, no lo hagas, él prometió que me ayudaría con los huérfanos, y hasta el momento lo ha hecho. Es una buena persona aunque sea un imbécil pero si le dices a Kuroko ya no podrá ayudarme. No lo hagas por favor, no le digas – Suplicó el joven de mirada escarlata.

– Es que, no creo que esté bien que él salga del castillo sin la supervisión de su escudero. Debo decirle, Taiga – Intentó hablar para hacer a su hermano entrar en razón. No obstante este le sujetó de la manga de un brazo mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Por sus mejillas se podían ver las lágrimas descender. A Himuro se le oprimió el corazón – De acuerdo, no le diré – Aceptó por fin. Se suponía que se había prometido que nadie dañaría de nuevo a su hermano y había roto esa promesa haciéndolo llorar. Se sentía la peor basura de todas.

– Gracias – Susurró el pelirrojo mientras deshacían el agarre de la manga de su hermano, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas que habían logrado caer de sus ojos. Al menos ahora estaba más tranquilo – Y una cosa más – Dijo atrayendo de nuevo toda la atención del pelinegro a su persona.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó ansioso.

– C-Creo que yo… – Tartamudeó algo inseguro de las palabras que iba a soltar, pues no creía que su hermano fuera el indicado para escucharlas. Al final terminó diciéndolas, y para su extraña suerte su madre llegó justo en ese momento por lo que también fue capaz de escucharle – Y-Yo… me estoy enamorando de él…

* * *

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Aomine le había dicho que saldrían para ir por ropa para los huérfanos. Dos días desde que habló con su hermano, no solo por el asunto de que le estuviera gustando otro hombre, porque ni Alexandra ni Tatsuya se mostraron molestos por ellos, sino más bien porque le estaba gustando el mismo príncipe, que además le gustaba al amigo de su hermano.

– Esto es lo más ridículo que me pudo estar pasando – Se murmuró a sí mismo mientras divagaba por el mercado de nuevo, esperanzado de que tal vez fuera hoy el día que de nuevo se vería con el moreno. También aprovechaba para ver las cosas que se vendían, al igual que le gustaba tomar aire fresco por las mañanas.

Parecía que hoy era su día de suerte, pues justamente el peliazul había logrado escabullirse del castillo de nuevo, y traía con él una bolsa llena de doblones de oro, para comprar todo lo que esos niños necesitaran, justo como había prometido. Notó aquella cabellera como el fuego entre la muchedumbre de gente, y aprovechando que había un vendedor de rosas cerca tomó una sin que le vieran y se alejó.

Bueno, él aprendía demasiado rápido, solo fue necesario ver una vez a Kagami robar aquellas hogazas de pan el otro día para que él pudiera hacer exactamente lo mismo. Un noble no robaba pero a Daiki no le gustaba mucho seguir las reglas. Además, no podía gastar el dinero, era para aquellos huérfanos. Lo había prometido.

– Una bella rosa, para un bello chico – Mencionó el moreno con coquetería haciendo una reverencia y guiñando un ojo seductoramente mientras aparecía frente al chico pelirrojo que se sorprendió ante su repentina llegada. Claro que tomó la rosa entre sus dedos, correspondiendo a modo de broma la actitud de su compañero de ojos zafiro, pues era gracioso seguirle sus juegos.

– Muchas gracias noble caballero – Correspondió mientras se llevaba la rosa color carmesí cerca de su rostro para poder respirar un poco del aroma de esta, procurando no pegar demasiado su nariz a los pétalos. Sonrió de manera coqueta mientras tomaba la mano del moreno entre la suya y le jalaba mientras este le seguía sorprendido por su actitud.

– Así que nos ponemos románticos, ¿no? – Habló nuevamente el príncipe mientras seguía avanzando con las manos entrelazadas con las del chico. Kagami estaba nervioso de que ese gesto hubiera sido demasiado para que el mayor se soltara con asco de él, pero parecía que pese a eso y las miradas de repulsión de quienes les vieran, al moreno no le molestaba ir de la mano con él en absoluto.

– Cállate o te soltaré – Amenazó mientras trataba de que sus mejillas no se calentaran demasiado ante el gesto íntimo entre ellos. Aomine sonrió al ver aquel rubor en los pómulos ajenos y sintió su pecho golpear fuerte. Siguieron así por todo el mercado hasta encontrar las cosas que querían desde el primer momento. Ropa para aquellos niños huérfanos.

A decir verdad, los quince doblones que el peliazul había traído desde el castillo habían sido muy útiles al comprar ropa que les cubriera bien por la noche, además de conseguir alguna que cosa como mantas suaves y agua fresca. Incluso Kagami había dicho que ayudaría llevando algunas cosas que le pediría como favor a su madre, que el otro se había enterado era una gran curandera.

– ¿Crees que será suficiente? – Preguntó curioso el moreno, mientras observaba que en la bolsa aún le quedaban 3 doblones de oro. Miró directamente a los ojos a Kagami quien también le veía intentando comunicarse con la mirada. Ambos asintieron cuando supieron que eso era todo por el momento, los otros doblones Daiki se los daría a los niños para comida.

– Vamos con ellos ahora – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la mano de Aomine que en ningún momento se había alejado mucho de la suya. Ambos tomaron las cosas con sus manos libres pues de hecho la ropa a pesar de ser bastante no tenía demasiado peso. Caminaron hasta llegar a aquella casa mediana donde llamaron a los niños.

– ¡Kasamatsu! ¡Aomine-san y Kagami-san están aquí! – Se escuchó el grito de un entusiasmado Furihata mientras después de gritar salía para recibir a sus visitas con un abrazo en el pie – ¡Me alegra mucho volver a verlos! ¡Kasamatsu me dijo que vinieron hace unos días pero yo no los vi porque estaba dormido, perdón! – Se disculpó el castaño.

– Tranquilo pequeño, hoy trajimos muchos regalos para ustedes – Habló el moreno mientras veía que ahora el niño de doce años también aparecía frente a ellos. Ambos le miraron curioso percatándose enseguida de que tenían unas bolsas algo grandes con ellos. Cuando los dos chicos dejaron ver lo que estas contenían los niños por poco y lloran de felicidad.

– ¿Eso es… para nosotros…? – Preguntó Kouki aun sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Kagami asintió ante la pregunta y por fin el menor pudo llorar debido a la amabilidad de estos. Sabía que el pelirrojo nunca le mentiría por lo que su pecho sentía una alegría infinita al ver que había gente en el mundo en la cual aún podía confiar.

– Y también aquí hay otros tres doblones de oro, para que les sirva – Habló de nuevo el mayor mientras le entregaba el oro al niño más responsable de los dos. De inmediato su mano buscó entrelazarse de nuevo con la de Taiga quien dio un respingo ante la acción pero no le apartó. Joder que ese pelirrojo de cejas raras le estaba haciendo algo a sus sentimientos.

– Se los agradecemos mucho… – Habló la voz entrecortada del pelinegro que tomaba los tres doblones para indicarles a ambos chicos que podrían entrar. Ellos así lo hicieron dejando las cosas en ese lugar, ayudando con la carga a los niños – Realmente somos afortunados al tener amigos tan buenos como ustedes.

– ¡Sí! – Indicó el pequeño Furihata que se acercaba feliz hasta el pelirrojo, indicándole que quería ser cargado. Kagami no pudo hacer mucho ante ese gesto del menor por lo que tuvo que soltarse de la mano del peliazul para abrazar correctamente al castaño y cargarlo – Son como una familia para nosotros… – Expresó en un susurro el niño mientras cerraba los ojos.

– Una familia… – Repitió el moreno de forma bastante silenciosa, pero después solo sonrió para volver a decirlo con más ánimos – Tienen razón, somos como una familia. Yo soy el Papá, y Kagami es su protectora Mamá – Dijo recibiendo una mirada fulminante de los ojos carmesí – Tienes que aceptarlo Kagami, tú eres quien tiene una rosa en el cabello – Ante esa observación, las mejillas del mencionado quedaron rojizas.

– ¡¿A quién le dices Mamá, idiota?! ¡Yo también soy hombre! – Regañó un molesto pelirrojo, pero sentir aún más agarre en el abrazo de Kouki le hizo dirigir de nueva cuenta su atención a él, mirando como este se acurrucaba en su pecho cerrando sus párpados como si quisiera dormir.

– Me alegra que tú seas mi Mamá… – Comentó el castaño mientras hundía más su rostro en la ropa del pelirrojo. Taiga no pudo seguir quejándose de aquel tonto papel que le había puesto el moreno porque la hermosa sonrisa de Furihata fue lo suficiente para que él aceptara, aunque sea a regañadientes, ser la _Madre_ de esos chicos.

– A mí también me alegra – Dijo para después sentir como alguien se aferraba a su pie izquierdo. Kasamatsu también quería ser mimado por aquel chico que le había enseñado que la vida da segundas oportunidades. Se sentía en una gran deuda. Por lo que, Aomine, cargó al niño aun cuando este se pusiera tieso para que también quedara a la altura de los otros dos.

– De ahora en adelante, seremos una familia… – Dijo el peliazul mientras se acercaba lo más que podía al chico con el menor en sus brazos. Los ojos zafiro y rubí toparon solo unos segundos antes de que los portadores los escondieran entre sus párpados mientras acercaban sus labios. Cada uno podía sentir la respiración ajena y fue cuestión de tiempo para que juntaran sus bocas en un tierno beso.

Yukio y Kouki miraban la escena algo avergonzados, puesto que nunca habían visto a nadie besarse, además del asunto de los dos eran hombres pero, ellos simplemente no podían sentir asco de las personas más maravillosas que la vida les pudo haber puesto en el camino. Así que también cerraron los ojos con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaban a ellos.

– Seremos, una bella familia…

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que ellos habían compartido su primer beso. Pero ninguno de los dos había dicho que fue el único. Cada día, como buena _Madre_ , Kagami se encargaba de ir a ver cómo estaban los niños que habían pasado de ser huérfanos, a por fin tener un hogar. Como la casa no había que pagarla, pudieron invertir en remodelar por dentro, lo suficiente para que fuera presentable.

Habían comprado toda la mueblería y la habían limpiado. Ordenaron las ropas en los armarios y dividieron las tres habitaciones. Una sería de Furihata, la otra de Kasamatsu, y como a veces a Kagami le gusta dormir con ellos, la tercera se quedaba para él. Claro que como Furi era aún muy pequeño, le gustaba dormir con los tres por lo que las otras habitaciones quedaban vacías.

También estaba el hecho de que el pelirrojo sabía cocinar muy bien gracias a las enseñanzas de su hermano y madre, por lo que podría prepararles a los menores platillos deliciosos para que no solo comieran frutas y hogazas de pan como solían hacerlo gastando el dinero. Después de todo haberse convertido en la _Madre_ de esos dos era agotador algunas veces.

Taiga aun pasaba tiempo con su familia _anterior_ , pero, después de contarles todo lo que pasó con los niños, incluyendo lo de Aomine, llegó a la decisión de que aunque apreciaba los gestos que aquellas personas de buen corazón habían hecho por él, prefería seguir su camino con aquellos dos niños que le habían cautivado; pese a que a ellos seguiría visitándolos.

Ninguno de los dos puso alguna objeción con eso. Incluso Alexandra dijo que había sentido que algo cambiaría en la vida del pelirrojo y se alegraba que este hubiera encontrado su destino junto a esos pequeños. El único que estaba algo tenso era Tatsuya, pues aún estaba el asunto de Kuroko, y aunque prometió no decir nada, no podía sacarse el tema de la cabeza.

– Escucha Tatsuya, sé que estás preocupado por Tetsuya pero parece ser que Daiki ha encontrado el amor con otra persona. La manera en la que Taiga me habla de él me hace sentir segura de que ambos sienten el mismo amor el uno por el otro – La voz de la rubia de nueva cuenta hacía el papel de tranquilizar a su primogénito, pues sabía que ocultar el hecho de que el príncipe tuviera una relación con su hermano no era sencillo.

– Lo sé, Taiga me dijo que aunque sepa de los sentimientos de Tetsuya él no iba a renunciar a Daiki; después de todo se enteró de que Tetsuya se había rendido en intentar conquistar a ese príncipe, por lo que él no tiene nada sobre lo qué sentir culpa – Explicó el pelinegro a su madre mientras esta le acariciaba los cabellos – Pero no quiero imaginar lo que pasará si Tetsuya se entera por su cuenta, tiene un carácter _duro_ escondido.

– Sé que Taiga y Daiki podrán salir adelante. Confía en ellos – Animó la de ojos verdes aguamarina mientras se levantaba del asiento junto a Himuro para ir a la cocina y hacer algo de comer.

Kagami por otra parte, sentía la necesidad de que los pocos días que veía a su moreno compañero no eran suficientes para él. Sabía que Daiki no podía salir del castillo a diario porque estaba el asunto del odioso escudero detrás de él todo el tiempo, pero eso no evitaba que le extrañara. Después de todo era con quien pasaba los mejores momentos de su vida junto a esos chiquillos.

* * *

Aomine era un caso completamente diferente, pues tenía que esconderse de su escudero porque si le atrapaba no podría volver a salir ni ver a los niños ni a Kagami. Tenía que ser cuidadoso porque aunque hace más de tres meses que desparecía cada cierto patrón de días comenzaba a hacer que su amigo peliceleste sospechara más. Incluso le descubrió siguiéndolo una vez, que por suerte solo iba a practicar.

– ¿De nuevo? – Preguntó Midorima mientras peleaba con la espada con Aomine. Pese a que Kuroko estaba con ellos escuchándolos no había nada que delatara al moreno, pues había conseguido hablar así con el peliverde sin que el otro sospechara más de la cuenta – ¿Sabes que estás empeorando no? – Preguntó, obviamente no haciendo referencia a la pelea.

– Es necesario – Contestó el peliazul mientras seguía practicando con este – Verás que seré mejor – Dijo mientras su término también se alejaba del de la lucha. Era algunas palabras _claves_ para que aunque Kuroko estuviera presente no entendiera del todo las referencias que hablaban esos dos. Pese a que Aomine seguía un tanto _escondido_ , Midorima y su compañero Takao estaban enterados de la mayoría.

– Bien. El entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy – Dijo el de ojos esmeraldas mientras guardaba su espada y el príncipe hacía lo mismo. Sabía que el favor que Daiki le pidió era necesario para hoy, porque el peliazul tenía que ir a ver a su _familia_ – Kuroko, Takao me pidió que lo buscaras después del entrenamiento – Dijo mirando a los ojos celestes del mencionado.

– Lo siento pero yo no… – Intentó excusarse con la frase de que tenía que cuidar de Daiki. No obstante este le interrumpió haciéndolo caer en su mentira.

– ¡Estoy cansado! Creo que tomaré una siesta todo el día – Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras daba media vuelta para irse al castillo. Kuroko suspiró debido a que ahora ya no tenía una excusa viable para quedarse de nuevo con el moreno. Midorima le seguía mirando en espera de su respuesta por lo que Tetsuya no tuvo opción.

– De acuerdo.

Aomine solo esperó el momento en el que su compañero desapareció junto con el peliverde para correr directo a su habitación y encerrarse ahí para buscar algunas cosas. Tampoco había comido porque solo bastó una vez que probara la comida de Kagami para que su estómago no hiciera más que solo rugir por ella. Como su ropa de entrenar era de _plebeyo_ , no tuvo que cambiarse.

Su mirada azulina fue directa hacia el armario donde tenía escondido el lienzo con el retrato de Kagami, que a pesar de que habían pasado tres meses aún no había tenido el valor para mostrárselo a la persona de la pintura. ¿Y si se reía de él? Eso era algo que el peliazul no soportaría, pero el buen corazón que Taiga había mostrado sería la suficiente razón para no temer.

Así que decidido, despegó el lienzo de manera que ahora fuera un pergamino y lo enrolló con cuidado. Lo dejó en la mesa mientras buscaba más cosas que llevarse, claro que cuando escuchó de lejos unas voces todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras se apuraba y salía de su habitación a toda prisa para salir con rumbo al pueblo, dejando olvidado el retrato en la mesa.

Y fue que cuando Kuroko entró a la habitación junto con Takao y decidieron ver el contenido de aquel papel que nunca había estado ahí antes, que entonces todo terminó por acabar mal.

* * *

– ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? – La pregunta que formuló la voz del moreno apenas llegó a la puerta de la casa de los niños no tardó en ser contestado por unos griteríos desde adentro. El olor de la comida recién hecha inundaba todo el lugar por lo que supuso que la _madre_ estaba terminando de hacer el almuerzo. Y fue justo Kagami quien le abrió la puerta – ¿Un beso de bienvenida? – Pidió el príncipe a lo que el otro no se pudo negar.

– Ya comenzaba a preocuparme que no aparecieras. Pensé que la paternidad te había asustado y huiste como cobarde – Se burló el pelirrojo apretando la nariz del chico mayor frente a él que le tomaba de la cintura para poder ingresar a la casa. Aomine no tardó en robarle otros dos besos más al pelirrojo.

– Para nada. Es más, debió ser un horror estar solo sin la presencia del gran Aomine Daiki haciéndote compañía – Respondió ególatra mientras conseguía que Taiga frunciera el ceño y le empujara el rostro con una mano, logrando soltarse de su agarre haciendo reír a los otros dos niños. Era gracioso cuando su Mami Taiga ignoraba a su Papi Daiki de esa manera – ¿De qué se ríen, mocosos?

– De nada – Dijeron ambos al unísono mientras seguían concentrados en su comida. Kagami sirvió un plato más para aquel odioso moreno que lograba hacer a su corazón saltar de amor puro. Los cuatro disfrutaron la cena mientras el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte haciendo que Taiga mirara con extrañeza al moreno. Por lo general este se iba ante de eso.

– ¿No es hora de que te vayas, Aomine?

– Tanto quieres que me vaya, ¿eh? – Respondió con otra pregunta.

– No es eso tonto, es que no quiero que tengas problemas en el castillo – Recalcó para que el otro no se sintiera mal con su pregunta. Es cierto que quería que se quedara pero tampoco podría pedírselo porque de esa manera le perjudicaría en los asuntos reales que atendía.

– Descuiden, hoy decidí que era tiempo de quedarme con ustedes. Pasar una noche como familia – Dijo de la nada haciendo sorprender tanto a Kagami como a Kasamatsu y a Furihata. ¡Su Papá había dicho que se quedaría con ellos! Incluso el pelirrojo se puso algo nervioso con esa noticia, pero en el fondo estaba feliz.

– ¡Papá Daiki se quedará con nosotros! – Dijo el pequeño castaño mientras se levantaba de la mesa y corría para abrazarse al cuerpo del peliazul con fuerza. Aomine estaba orgulloso de ser el causante de la sonrisa de Kouki. Poco después, sintió que también era abrazado por el pelinegro.

– No es que esté agradecido, solo que no puedo dejar a Furi solo – Dijo como si nada mientras también abrazaba con fuerza al príncipe. Este rodó los ojos pues sabía de antemano que Yukio solía ser bastante _bipolar_ a veces, decía algo cuando realmente quería decir lo contrario, y era adorable hasta que te pateaba la pantorrilla.

Terminaron la cena mientras arreglaban todo. Los dos mayores habían decidido que estarían con los niños hasta que estos se durmieran, después cada uno pasaría a las otras habitaciones para hacerlo. El cansancio de los pequeños pudo más que la emoción cuando Kagami les cantó una canción de cuna, por lo que se durmieron entre los brazos de sus _padres_ con una sonrisa mientras estos los acostaban.

– ¿Realmente no tienes problema en quedarte? – Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo, pues seguía preocupado por todo el asunto.

– No, y aunque lo tuviera ya es tarde para retractarme – Dijo restándole importancia al asunto – Además, hace tiempo que quería pasar una noche contigo. Solo los dos. Es momento de tenerla ¿No te parece? – Preguntó mientras tomaba la mano del menor entre la suya y la llevaba a sus labios para darle un beso en el dorso, haciendo que un leve color carmín saliera en las mejillas ajenas.

– Puedes ser un romántico si te lo propones – Comentó como chiste, pero sin la intención de dañar el momento – También me gustaría pasar la noche contigo… – Susurró acercándose al cuerpo del moreno para chocar sus labios con los de él – Quiero llegar más lejos… pero aún no sé cómo… – Confesó sonrojado.

– Yo sí – Dijo confiado obteniendo una mira herida de su compañero – No me malentiendas, no lo he hecho con nadie, pero tuve a alguien que me explicó un poco del tema – Dijo mientras frotaba su nariz con la del contrario. Takao podría ser un bocón pero a veces sus palabras eran útiles – Quiero hacerlo contigo, Taiga…

– También quiero… – Dijo mientras acercaba su boca a la contraria, dando un casto beso antes de separarse de nuevo – Pero tenemos que ir a la habitación, no quiero que lo hagamos aquí. Están los niños – Habló haciendo uso de razón. No quería hacer algo ahí o despertarían a los pequeños y no quería que les vieran en sus _actos impuros_.

– Entonces vamos – Dijo mientras le guiaba hacía la otra habitación, besándose en el camino demostrando lo mucho que se querían. Y es que a pesar de que su amor fuera malo entre la gente, ellos no podían evitar sentir que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Solo necesitaban de ellos y de Kasamatsu y Furihata para ser felices. Incluso Daiki creía que no necesitaba más a su trono.

Y solo la luna fue capaz de ver como aquellos dos seres se volvían uno entre besos y abrazos.

* * *

Kuroko estaba por demás furioso. No solo por el hecho de que el príncipe le había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, sino también porque este se había enamorado de alguien que no era él. ¡Y era un hombre! Para saber que a este le atraían los chicos hubiera puesto más esfuerzo de su parte para así poder conquistarlo. ¡Incluso hoy no había vuelto desde la tarde!

Pero lo que más le molestaba era que sabía quién era la persona de la que se había enamorado. Porque no necesitó ser un genio cuando vio la pintura del retrato de aquel pelirrojo que era hermano de su amigo para saber que este había sido el causante de sus huidas. Y cuando notó que el pelinegro a su lado no se mostraba tan sorprendido como él, supo que sabía algo por lo que le sacó toda la información que pudo.

¡Ese maldito desgraciado tenía incluso una _familia_ con el chico ese! Si es que se le podía llamar así. Pero su mete cerrada y furiosa no pudo evitar pensar cualquier pretexto para que el príncipe se alejara de ese plebeyo. La única opción viable que pudo obtener gracias a sus conclusiones, fue que finalmente Alexandra había planeado su venganza y que había utilizado a su segundo hijo para llevarla a cabo.

Le había hechizado para que el príncipe se enamorara de él y así hacer que todo el reino cayera. Pues era obvio que si se casaba con un chico, este nunca le podría dar hijos. Además, ese asunto era un tabú, se suponía que dos hombres no debían estar juntos porque era asqueroso, y definitivamente ese era el mejor castigo que la maldita bruja de Alexandra pudo haber ideado. Por eso Tetsuya caminaba hacia donde estaba el rey, para que matara de una vez a ese chico y por fin el moreno reaccionara.

Solo que con lo que Kuroko no se esperaba, era que Takao hubiera escuchado todo su plan por lo que de inmediato salió del castillo no sin antes avisarle a su _Shin-chan_ que ganara más tiempo, pues quería llegar a donde recordaba que el peliazul le había dicho que estaba la casa. Con ayuda de un caballo en el cual venía montado y otro detrás, recorrió todo el pueblo a pesar de que era aún de madrugada hasta llegar a aquella casa que cumplía las características que recordaba.

Se bajó del corcel y tocó desesperadamente esperando no equivocarse de casa, pero cuando el mismo pelirrojo que había visto en el retrato abrió la puerta un poco adormilado y con la ropa revuelta supo que era la correcta. Entró sin pedir permiso asustando así al chico que para su suerte se calmó cuando el mismo príncipe en las mismas fachas que su amante miró extrañado a Takao por el motivo de su visita a tan altas horas de la madrugada. Temía incluso que hubiera despertado a los niños.

– ¿Takao? ¿Qué sucede? – Habló entre un bostezo, pues cuando Kagami se levantó él también lo hizo. Por suerte estaban medio vestidos o habría sido bochornoso recibir al pelinegro desnudos.

– Necesito hablar contigo, a solas – Dijo mientras alejaba al moreno de un extrañado Kagami que trataba de despertarse del todo. El gesto del arquero se notaba desesperado por lo que debía tratarse de algo sumamente serio.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Kuroko encontró la pintura del chico – Dijo así sin más logrando que los ojos adormilados de Aomine se abrieran como platos – Sabe quién es, y está por ir donde tu padre para decirle que lo ejecuten. Cree que te hechizó con magia negra o algo y quiere ver la cabeza de ese pelirrojo separada a varios metros de su cuerpo – Dijo mientras el peliazul le miraba aún más sorprendido – Si no quieres que nada les pase, debes huir, rápido.

– Pero yo no… – Pero el pelinegro le interrumpió.

– Aquí tengo cincuenta doblones de oro – Dijo sacando una bolsa de tela muy abultada – Y hay dos caballos afuera que esperan por ustedes. Tienen que marcharse, deprisa antes de que amanezca o será demasiado tarde – Dijo mientras tomaba las manos del príncipe entre las suyas y le miraba con determinación a los ojos – Incluso Shin-chan tratará de ganar tiempo por lo que deben irse.

– Gracias, Takao. Te voy a deber este favor toda la vida – Dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa de doblones. Sabía que su padre era un viejo que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo, y si se enteraba de que su hijo único estaba enamorado de un chico, pero aun, tenía una familia, no dudaría en deshacerse de ellos. Y él no iba a permitir eso.

– No tienes nada que deberme, majestad, ahora vete – Dijo mientras observaba como el moreno le hacía caso para levantarse e ir a donde estaba el cuerpo de Kagami, diciéndole que tenían que marcharse ya haciendo que el pelirrojo le viera confundido.

Daiki no quería preocupar a su pequeño amante de dieciocho años por lo que le dijo que le explicaría en el camino. Con ayuda de Takao cargaron a los caballos con la ropa que pudieron, y después cada uno se subió a uno de los corceles que había traído el pelinegro con un niño dormido entre sus brazos. Kagami cargaba a Furihata, y Aomine a Kasamatsu. Así comenzaron a cabalgar para alejarse del reino de Tōō e irse en dirección al que les quedaba más cerca.

El reino de Rakuzan.

* * *

Un año había pasado desde que habían tenido que abandonar la tierra natal del moreno para poder salvar sus vidas. Aomine no sentía ningún sentimiento de tristeza ni añoranza sobre su antiguo pueblo. Incluso sabía que era lo mejor haber dejado todo eso atrás para comenzar una nueva vida junto a las personas que de verdad amaba.

Recordaba que no le comentó nada a Kagami hasta que por fin llegaron al reino de Rakuzan cerca del mediodía. Claro que cuando los niños se despertaron en la mañana se asustaron al verse en unos grandes caballos a la intemperie y no en sus cómodas camas pero con las mismas palabras que habían sido dichas a Kagami, logró calmar a los pequeños.

Pero en cuanto llegaron al lugar y relató todo procurando ser moderado para no hacer a los niños llorar, no pudieron sentirme más rotos ya que habían perdido todo en Tōō, pero que el peliazul les prometió que lo recuperarían incluso mejor en Rakuzan. En cuanto escuchó el nombre del reino, enseguida el pelirrojo recordó su estadía con Tatsuya, por lo que dijo que sabría quién podría ayudarlos.

Aomine se sorprendió cuando vio como el amor de su vida cabalgaba hasta llegar al palacio de los reyes del reino, incluso se sorprendió más que en cuanto dijo su nombre, los dos guardias de un tamaño completamente exagerado para ser personas, le sonrieron para dejarlo pasar sin ningún inconveniente. Era extraño como todo cambiaba en ese lugar, pues no había la desdicha de su pueblo, sino que ahí la vida era mejor.

Al dejar sus caballos en los establos y entrar en ese elegante castillo, dejó a Kasamatsu caminar mientras que Taiga seguía cargando al asustado Furihata en sus brazos. Fue cuando se encontraron frente al rey de Rakuzan que el moreno pudo observarlo con cuidado. Era pelirrojo, de un color más chillón que el de su amado, tenía un tamaño muy bajo, pero lo más curioso eran sus ojos. Uno dorado y el otro rojo.

– Taiga, un gusto verte por aquí, ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar donde los dos _fugitivos_ estaban de pie con sus niños. Kagami sonrió cuando vio como el rey de ahí se le acercaba sin ningún inconveniente.

– Me alegra ver que ya no cojea, veo que está mejor – Comentó, haciendo referencia a lo que pasó un par de años atrás. El rey sonrió confirmando las palabras del chico – La verdad es que venimos huyendo porque… yo me enamoré del hijo del rey de Tōō, y él me corresponde.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema? – Dijo como si nada mientras que Daiki no se creía que aceptara que dos hombres se amaran tan abiertamente.

– Que su padre y su escudero me quieren muerto – Dijo así sin más.

– ¿Y estas adorables criaturas quiénes son? – Preguntó intentando aligerar el ambiente notando al castaño entre los brazos de Kagami y al pelinegro de más edad escondido detrás de las piernas de Aomine – No me digas, déjame adivinar – Dijo con autosuficiencia – Eran huérfanos hasta que tú les rescataste – Él pelirrojo asintió ante lo dicho.

– Se llaman Furihata Kouki y Kasamatsu Yukio – Dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno con su respectivo nombre. Dudó unos segundos lo que estaba por decir pero finalmente lo hizo, pues se sentía orgulloso de ello – Y son mis hijos.

– Vaya, me alegra saber eso – Expresó sin más aunque no había ninguna clase de repudio hacía ellos, solo estaba hablando con la verdad mientras miraba hacia un lado notando que había dos personas que le miraban hablar con esos extraños – Ryouta, Atsushi, vengan aquí – Ordenó mientras un niño rubio de aparentemente 14 años salía para correr en dirección al rey, y después salía la gran figura de un chico de cabello morado, de apariencia de más de 20 años.

– ¡U-Un gi-gigante! – Exclamó un muy asustado Kouki entre los brazos del pelirrojo mientras se escondía más en él. Incluso Yukio decidió esconderse más detrás de las piernas del moreno que de igual manera estaba asustado. Solo Kagami les miraba riéndose de sus expresiones.

– ¡No le digas así a mi papi! – Fue el grito de la voz chillona, que Kagami pudo identificar pertenecía al niño de cabellos dorado. Taiga miró intercaladamente al pelimorado de gran altura y después al pelirrojo menor, mientras esperaba paciente alguna respuesta.

– Taiga, él es mi _esposo_ , Murasakibara Atsushi – Dijo señalando al tipo que parecía ser un caballero que le saludó con un gesto de manos sin siquiera hablar. Parecía que hasta abrir los ojos le daba flojera – Y este es Kise Ryouta, nuestro _hijo_ – Explicó, y no hubo necesidad de preguntar nada para saber que el rubio también era un huérfano que había tenido la suerte de toparse con el buen corazón del rey.

– ¿Se casó con un hombre? – Preguntó sin creérselo el moreno. Kagami tampoco sabía de esa boda por parte de su amigo de Rakuzan pero hasta él estaba feliz por saber que no era el único que podría amar a alguien de su mismo sexo.

– ¿Algún problema? – Preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos bicolores con una sonrisa amable pero con su cuerpo completamente rodeado de un aura negra.

– Disculpa su ignorancia Akashi, es solo que él es así de idiota – Respondió el de mirada carmesí para aligerar el ambiente. Daiki no tenía que preguntar eso si este también estaba en una relación con otro chico y que además tenían dos hijos – Yo solo quería saber si podía pedirte un favor…

– Desde el momento en el que curaron mi pie les debo la vida. Los médicos reales me decían que no tenía cura pero gracias a ustedes me recuperé – Dijo hablando de más, pero de esa manera informando al peliazul de las cosas grandiosas que hacía su amante desde niño.

– Yo solo quiero que me ayudes a conseguir algún lugar en donde vivir, como te dije venimos desde Tōō sin nada porque me querían eliminar, pero ahora que estamos a salvo, te pido por favor que nos ayudes aunque sea con una pequeña casa. Cualquier cosa es bienvenida – Pidió el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba más a su pequeño bebé de ocho años.

– Te propongo algo mejor. Que vivas en el castillo con nosotros. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me salvaste la vida, además, parece que a mi pequeño Ryouta le ha llamado la atención tu hijo mayor, ¿No es así? – Dijo mirando al rubio que trataba de acercarse a Kasamatsu pero este se ocultaba más en las piernas de su _Padre_.

– ¡Él me gusta, _Mami_! – Gritó el niño de catorce años haciendo que Kasamatsu se pusiera completamente rojo. Mientras Kagami quedaba en blanco y Aomine reaccionaba instantáneamente cargando al pelinegro de las axilas para elevarlo fuera del alcance de aquel fastidioso rubio.

– ¡Eso no! ¡No vas a tocar a mi _hijo_! – Exclamó un muy alterado moreno mientras trataba de alejar al insistente niño lejos de su pequeño que parecía un muñeco en los brazos de su _padre_. Taiga incluso se preguntaba mentalmente qué pasaba con la gente a su alrededor, porqué de repente todos querían casarse con otro hombre. Pero bueno, el amor es así.

– ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó de nueva cuenta el rey, esperando la respuesta.

– Digo que… acepto su propuesta siempre y cuando su hijo no toque al mío hasta que cumpla los dieciocho – Mencionó mientras sonreír de la misma manera que Akashi hace unos momentos. De acuerdo, tal vez podría aceptar a ese niño como pareja de su _hijo_ , pero que este no se pasara con las caricias hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Como él.

– Créeme, Ryouta esperara por él – Dijo sellando el trato de su convivencia.

* * *

Después de eso, habían pasado cinco años y Kasamatsu estaba por cumplir los dieciocho y eso tenía muy angustiados a sus padres. Y es que aquel rubio de nombre Kise era demasiado empalagoso hasta para su propio hijo, no se le despegaba apara nada y temían por el cuerpo del pelinegro ahora ya mayor. Pese a que el otro ya había cumplido los diecinueve, decía que esperaba ansioso al pelinegro para casarse con él, o lo que se había escuchado.

Furihata también había crecido teniendo ahora la edad de trece años, madurando mucho pero seguía siendo un miedoso la mayoría de las veces. Era ahora orgullosamente el hermano mediano pues en una visita a _Seirin_ , su _madre_ Kagami se había encontrado un huérfano más, otro castaño de cabello más oscuro de siete años que tenía por nombre Sakurai Ryo, y lo había traído a casa. Claro que aunque ahora no fuera el _bebé_ se sentía bien cuidar a su hermanito, el cual era un llorón casi todo el tiempo.

Aomine se había vuelto caballero pese a tener aún la sangre de noble. Decía que mientras le alcanzara para hacer feliz a su amante y sus –ahora– tres hijos todo estaría bien para él, pues lo único que quería era ver esos rostros llenos de felicidad. Se sentía orgulloso de lo que estaba cosechando para el futuro, al mismo tiempo que sabía que el pasado debía quedarse atrás. Hasta que de un momento a otro, le llegó una carta de nada más y nada menos que de Takao.

 _Su alteza._

 _Me gustaría informarle que su huida fue la mejor opción para todos. No solo destruyeron la casa y les buscaron por todo el reino, sino que incluso usted corría el riesgo de morir si se descubría su paradero. Por suerte nadie lo supo, y ni yo ni Shin-chan dijimos nada. También quisiera informarle a su amor que su familia está bien. Aunque fueron a su casa para reclamar y pedir por el pelirrojo, estos se negaron y por falta de pruebas contra ellos, no se pudo hacer nada. Me enteré que estaba en Rakuzan gracia a la ayuda de la bruja, pero no me responda de cualquier modo por si acaso. Lamento la gran tardanza de mi carta pero es que realmente después de su ida todo fue un caos. Kuroko incluso quería quemar aquella hermosa pintura que había hecho pero logré impedirlo. Le dejó el retrato junto a esta carta, en señal de mi lealtad hacia usted._

 _Con cariño, Takao Kazunari._

Y Aomine se dio cuenta de que la carta no venía sola, y que había un pergamino enrollado ahí. En cuanto lo desdobló y se dio cuenta de aquel hermoso retrato de su amante hace cinco años, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar esos momentos en donde encontró la felicidad que tanto había buscado. Se sentía tan dichoso, además de que por fin podría mostrarle aquella pintura de la que tanto le había hablado al dueño de su corazón.

– Daiki, ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo ahora con una apariencia más madura mientras entraba en la habitación que compartía con su amante con el nuevo bebé en sus brazos. Sakurai también miraba algo preocupado a su nuevo _padre_.

– ¿Recuerdas que te conté que la primera vez que te vi no pude evitar retratarte? – Habló mientras miraba a los ojos a las dos personas que ahora se acercaba a él mirándolo con confusión. Pero Taiga asintió pues el mismo moreno se lo había contado una infinidad de veces – Finalmente lo tengo de vuelta, y ahora lo puedes ver – Dijo desdoblando el pergamino aún más.

– Daiki… – Murmuró sorprendido mientras miraba detalladamente aquel retrato tan bello que su amado había hecho de él. Era completamente hermoso, desde las facciones delicadas de su rostro hasta cualquier detalle como las cejas o el color del cabello – Es precioso… – Comentó mientras pequeñas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

– ¿Así era _Mami_ hace tiempo? – Preguntó Sakurai mientras trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar al pelirrojo o él también se pondría a llorar. El peliazul asintió ante la inocente pregunta – No ha cambiado mucho, sigue siendo igual de guapo que siempre – Opinó mientras besaba una mejilla de su _madre_. Sorprendió bastante que el niño no se disculpara por sus acciones como mayormente lo hace.

– Él siempre será hermoso – Concordó el moreno mientras se acercaba a ellos dejando de lado el pergamino para abrazarlos fuertemente. Besando una mejilla del pequeño castaño para después ir por los labios de Kagami, no sin antes mencionar un: – Cúbrete los ojos Ryo – A lo que el mencionado hizo lo que le pedían.

– Sabes Daiki, puedo decirte que cuando te conocí jamás pensé que terminaríamos así. Pero de cualquier manera me alegra que sí lo hubiéramos hecho, porque es gracias a ti que he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida – Dijo mientras veía con cariño a los ojos de su ser amado, besándole de vuelta haciendo que Ryo volviera a taparse los ojos – No importa cuántas veces te lo diga, porque lo seguiré haciendo; Te amo.

– Yo solo puedo asegurarte que no importa que tanto nos quisiera separar el destino, tú y yo íbamos a encontrarnos tarde o temprano porque así debía ser. Te amo, a ti y a esos mocosos que salvamos juntos, para darles un hogar y el amor de una familia. Sin ti mi vida no hubiera sido lo que es, y te puedo asegurar que sería infeliz para siempre. Eres la luz de mi vida, Taiga –Dijo mientras ahora era él quien con su gran mano tapaba los ojos de su hijo menor que los había estado espiando secretamente besarse – Y es por eso que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, ¿Qué dices?

– Claro que acepto, estaba esperando que me lo pidieras desde hace mucho tiempo. Creía que moriría sin que lo hubieras dicho – Dijo a modo de broma mientras recibía una carcajada de parte de su ahora prometido. Incluso Sakurai quitó la mano de su cara con sus manitas para mirar perplejo a su _padre._

– Ya se había tardado, ¿Verdad, _Mami_? – Dijo inocentemente haciendo referencia a la propuesta de matrimonio del peliazul mientras ahora miraba con una sonrisa al chico de piel bronceada. A Daiki se le botó una vena en la sien. ¿Incluso su hijo ahora le decía que se había tardado? ¡Ese mocoso! – Lo siento – Se disculpó al notar el aura amenazante del peliazul.

– Esta bien mocoso, te perdono si le das un beso a tu padre – Dijo mientras señalaba su mejilla, a lo que el pequeño castaño obedeció – Ahora tú – Habló mirando seductoramente a los ojos rojos de su compañero de toda la vida – También te perdono si utilizas esa boca para besarme todo el día en vez de decir tonterías – Y entonces el moreno besó a su pelirrojo mientras volvía a cubrir los ojos de su _bebé_.

– Eres un idiota, pero te amo – Dijo mientras bajaba a su niño y le decía que fuera a jugar con su hermano Furihata, a lo que este salía por la puerta de la habitación – Ahora que no hay nadie, es momento de dejar las cursilerías de lado y concentrarnos en lo que queremos, Daiki – Habló coquetamente mientras cerraba bien la habitación – Sabes que los besos no son la única forma de demostrar nuestro amor.

– Me gusta cuando nos ponemos en este plan – Comentó el peliazul mientras tomaba a su prometido de la cintura para poder besarlo como se debe – Demonios, que eres la maldita razón por la que tengo una razón para vivir – Dijo volviéndolo a besar con más insistencia.

Y ambos sabían que por más obstáculos que él camino les pusiera enfrente, por más guerras que tuvieran que enfrentar, solo por ver felices a las personas que amaban harían lo que fuera para conseguir el triunfo; porque ellos dos habían encontrado lo que era tener una familia llena de amor, y lo supieron desde el día en el que sin querer sus mundos chocaron por completo.

* * *

 **Lamento haber hecho a Kuroko el malo aquí ero es que no me cae bien el desgraciado :v además que desde hace un tiempo quería escribir AoKuro unilateral muajajajaja porque no me gusta esa pareja XD**

 **Espero sus reviews sobre qué les pareció y también sus críticas. Besos~**


End file.
